YuGiOh GX The New Generation
by Dark Chaos Demon
Summary: A new evil on the horizon? That is nothing compared to what the new batch of students are going to face at duel academy. Scary teachers, Exams and challenges they never imagined in their wildest dreams are all waiting for them.
1. The Master of Alchemy

Author – DcD Dark Chaos Demon

Fandom – Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Genre – Adventure/Slight humour/Romance/children's card games (couldn't help the yu-gi-oh abridged reference)

Rating – T

Title – Yu-Gi-Oh GX – The New Generation

Summary – A new evil on the horizon? That is nothing compared to what the new batch of students are going to face at duel academy. Scary teachers, Exams and challenges they never imagined in their wildest dreams are all waiting for them.

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

I do own my OC's and any cards I created

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Master of Alchemy 

The crowds cheers continually echo off the high ceiling of the Kaiba Corporation duel dome that is been used to house the new year of Duel Academy entrance exams. all over the arena dozens of potential students are duelling against the exam proctors. In the stands there are literally hundreds of potentials standing around watching as well as a large number of students standing around in blue uniforms.

A duellist stands leaning on the railing at the top of the stands. He has short dark hair, wearing a black hooded jumper with a trench coat over it, black baggy jeans and leather fingerless gloves. It is know this teen is a duellist due to the custom black Kaiba Corp duel disk on his arm. He is watching a duellist down in the arena using a twin headed thunder dragon to defeat his exam proctor. This duelist he is watching has dark hair with red highlights in it, he is wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of combat trousers.

As the holograms disappear from that duel the guy in black turns his attention to another field where a duellist with dark blue hair, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a blue flamed phoenix on it, uses a phoenix like monster to win his duel.

Finally he looks over to a third duellist with black hair, wearing a very dark purple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, who is just finishing his duel attacking with a vorse raider.

The guy in black smiles as the holograms from the 3 duels disappear and the 3 duellists leave their arenas. A voice comes over the loud speaker

"Axel Chase, report to arena 17"

The guy in black smirks and heads to the stairs leading out into the arena, on his way he walks past the 3 duellists he was watching, they all bid him good luck which he replays with "thanks guys".

Upon arriving in the arena Axel stares across at his examiner, a bulky looking guy, his age is obvious because of his hair, or lack there of and the wrinkles on his face. His muscle mass is the only thing that makes the examiner look younger. "I am Exam Proctor Jerald. you are Axel Chase?" he asks as his duel coat activates.

Axel takes his deck from the case on his belt "yeah i'm Axel Chase, The Master of Alchemy" he says with very little emotion in his voice.

"very good, let us begin" Jerald nods as he speaks. After a few tense seconds of them staring down each other a buzzer chimes "LETS DUEL" shout both of them at the same time.

AXEL CHASE VS EXAM PROCTOR JERALD

Axel - 4000

Jerald - 4000

"As you are taking the exam you may have the honour of going first young duelist" says Jerald as they both draw 5 cards

Axel draws his 6th card "lets get this party started then, first i summon Trainee Alchemist (1000/1000) in attack mode and set 2 cards face down ending my turn" he places his cards down as he speaks.

On the field a human wearing a long emerald cloak appears with two face down cards behind it. Axel smiles at his alchemist but quickly puts his poker face back on.

Jerald draws a card "I will admit I am not fully adverse with the remake of the Alchemy cards but that is no matter, I will be cautious for now and just place one monster in defence mode and 1 card face down. I will let you have your next turn."

Axel looks at the two cards the examiner played and looks to his own hand, drawing a new card "ok first things first, my trainee finishes the first stage of his training and he upgrades to an Intermediate Alchemist (1300/1200)..."

The examiner watches as the Alchemist seems to increase in age and takes out a book into it's hands. "so your Alchemist is a level monster, then I best do something to prevent it from getting stronger" say Jerald now looking thought fully at the creature.

"then lets see what you can do. I have no other moves the make. It is your turn" says Axel with a smirks gracing his face

The examiner draws a card "it is time to end this, i sacrifice my face down monster to summon my most powerful monster SHADOW GHOUL (1600/1300 1700/1300)". The green monstrous ghoul grows from the ground and howls towards the alchemist. "I now activate card destruction forcing us to discard our hands and draw cards equal to the number of cards we discarded. Since I had 3 monsters in my hand my shadow ghoul now has 2000 attack points. Now my Shadow Ghoul attack"

The ghoul lunges at the Alchemist but Axel starts laughing "I activate my face down trap card Shield Wall. It works the same as negate attack so it stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"fine, you saved yourself for this turn, next turn it is over" growls the examiner

Axel draws his card "first my alchemist will once again level up this time to become an Advanced Alchemist (1600/1300)". The alchemist increases slightly in height again and takes on a more dignified look. "I now activate my field spell card Alchemy Circle. When this card is on the field it lowers the level of all my creatures by 1 star, but as an addition to that thanks to my alchemists increased ability all creatures are lowered by 1 star again. That means most of my creatures now don't require a sacrifice. But your lucky i don't have any creatures with more than 4 stars in my hand. I do have this though, I summon Alchemist Pet Beast. (1800/1500)" A large wolf like creature appears by the alchemist, the alchemist strokes the fur coat of the wolf "Now for the second ability of the Advanced Alchemist he increases all creatures on my side of the field by 300 attack points (1800/1500 2100/1500). Now my pet beast attack his shadow ghoul."

The beast charges forward but the examiners face down card flips up "Not so fast, you made a foolish move, I activate my Mirror Force trap destroying all your creatures in attack mode."

Axel lets out a low growl as the beast and alchemist are both destroyed. 'Shit, with my alchemist down I have lost nearly everything I have. I need a new strategy or else i won't be going to duel academy' he thinks feeling a bit worried "I end my turn" he reluctantly says

The examiner laughs loudly "Shadow Ghoul attack him directly" The ghoul doesn't waste any time and attacks hitting Axel directly in his chest.

Jerald - 4000

Axel - 2000

Axel is knocked from his feet with the force of the attack and struggles back to his feet. Jerald stares at Axel who is now breathing heavily "I end my turn, if you want to get to duel academy show me this is not you're best" he says as the shadow ghoul returns to his side.

Axel breathing returning more to it's usual level draws his card. "First I sacrifice my alchemists circle to allow me to special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose Alchemy Soldier (1200/1000)". A solder carrying a small sword and wearing basic armor appears on the field "this is no ordinary soldier, this is an alchemist who concentrated on learning to fight over improving his alchemy skills. He won't be sticking around for long though, I sacrifice him to summon Knight of Alchemy (2000/1500). i will finish my turn with 1 card face down." The soldier doesn't disappear, instead a pile of metal appears in front of him. The soldier claps his hands together and the metal shapes into armour which the soldier puts on.

Jerald starts laughing "i set 1 card face down and attack with my Shadow Ghoul". The shadow ghoul starts its attack. "This is not your day, I am about to show you what i can do!" says Axel as he pushes a button on his duel disk. "First I activate my trap card Devine targeting! It allows me to change the target of your attack, but I have no other creatures you say, well that is wrong I chain my trap to a spell card DIVINE RESURECTION." The second card on the field flips up showing priests praying before an altar and a shadow rising from it. "It allow me to bring one ritual monster from my graveyard to the field and I choose my ultimate monster. COME FORTH MY DRAGON SLAYER!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the balcony the 3 guys from before are watching the duel between Axel and the examiner, "Look at that Fenik, Axel is going all out already." says the guy in red t-shirt to a guy in blue, obviously called Feniks.

"Yeah Drake, who would of guessed that the self proclaimed Master of Alchemy would have so much trouble." Says Feniks to the guy in the red shirt, obviously called Drake "what do you think Kenny?" Feniks now says to the guy in purple and white

"I think we need a better spot for checking out girls." Says Kenny, obviously not paying the slightest bit of attention to duel the others are watching and trying to check out some obelisk blue girls that are a few levels below them.

Feniks and Drake laugh "not about that, about Axel's duel" they both say at the same time

Kenny looks down at the field "Axel will win next turn, now help me a better spot to check these Obelisk chicks out." Says kenny now leaning over the edge of the balcony trying to get a better look at the girls to see if any of them match up to his ideal level of hotness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The shadow Ghoul still moving to attack doesn't make it all the way as a knight, in black and silver armour smashes through the invisible floor stabbing the ghoul through it's head. The hologram of the ghoul shatters as the knight that is obviously the Dragon Slayer moves itself to the side of the Knight of Alchemy.

Jerald - 2500

No Creatures

Axel - 2000

Knight of Alchemy (2000/1500)

Dragon Slayer (3500/1500)

The examiner pushes a button on his duel disk reveal his face down card, Call of the Haunted. "i use my trap to bring my shadow ghoul back from the graveyard and i will place a new card face down ending my turn" he says as the Ghoul returns to the field (2000/1500) and a card appears behind it.

Axel looks at the field "give up, this duel is over." He says with a high amount of confidence in his voice. Jerald lets out a slight laugh "it is not over until one of us hits 0 life points"

Axel draws his card "then I will end it, first I play the spell card Alchemist's Spy. This magic card allows me to look at one face down card on the field, if it is a trap it is destroyed. If it is a magic card then I lose 500 life points. Let's see what it is"

A creature similar to the trainee alchemist, except is wearing a mask, appears on the field for just a second before disappearing and reforming lifting up the face down card on the examiners field. Axel smirks as it shows the card to be Magic Cylinder, a trap card. The card bursts into pieces "since my dragon slayer normally can't attack this turn due to the affect of divine resurrection I play the spell card Quick Attack, now go my dragon slayer, attack his shadow ghoul with DRAGON SLAYING SLASH!" shouts Axel determined to finish the duel. The slayer charges forward jumping into the air and bringing its sword down in a diagonal motion across the shadow ghouls chest.

Jerald - 1000

Axel - 2000

"Now my knight of alchemy, attack him directly" The knight follows Axel's order and charges forward slashing the examiner with it's sword.

Jerald - 0000

Axel - 2000

WINNER OF THE DUEL - AXEL CHASE

Jerald gets back to his feet as the holograms disappear "congratulations Duellist, welcome to duel academy" he says with his hand outstretched to shake Axel's hand but the self proclaimed master of Alchemy just turns on his heel and walks away to the exit. The only words he says before going are "Like there was a doubt I would make it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Axel walks slowly up the stairway to rejoin his friends with the duel he just won fresh in his mind knowing that if he was going to be the best there is he would have to do better at the academy. Been lost in his own thoughts Axel doesn't notice or hear a girl about his own age running down the stairs until they two of them collide. Axel remains steady on his feet but the girl starts to fall backwards, Axel quickly grabs her hand and keeps her from falling.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." Says the girl after a few moment. Axel barely registers that she is speaking to him, he is distracted looking at what the girl, her light brown hair resting about her shoulders, wearing the usual Obelisk Blue uniform. The form-hugging top and the very short skirt showing off her legs.

"it's alright" is all he is able to say unable to stop his eyes from studying the figure of the girl in front of him.

"SERA! HURRY UP ELSE WE WILL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" comes a voice shouting from somewhere below them. The girl, Sera, bows slightly to Axel "sorry again, hopefully I will see you at the academy" she says before running off down the stairs. Axel remains silent just watching her go. When she is out of sight he leans on the railing for the stairs for a few moments waiting for his heart to stop pounding and to regain his composure. Taking a deep breath and feeling that he has regained his composure enough, Axel restarts his trek back to join his friends.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

First things first since Axel is using cards that I have created I shall put up the descriptions of any made up cards I use at the end of every chapter 

Trainee Alchemist  
3 Stars  
Attack - 1000  
Defence - 1000  
Special Ability - lowers the level of all Alchemy creatures by 1 star  
During your standby step you can send this card to your graveyard to summon Intermidiate Alchemist from your hand or deck

Intermediate Alchemist  
4 stars  
Attack - 1300  
Defence - 1200  
Special Ability - lowers the level of all alchemy creatures by 1 star  
During your standby phase you can send this monster to your graveyard and replace it with Expert Alchemist from your hand or deck

Expert Alchemist  
5 Stars  
Attack - 1600  
Defence - 1300  
Special Ability - lowers the level of all alchemy creaturs by 1 star  
Increase the attack of all alchemy creatures by 300 points  
During your standby phase, send this card to the graveyard to special summon Alchemist Master from your hand or deck

Alchemy Pet Beast  
4 stars  
Attack - 1800  
Defence - 1500

Alchemy Soldier  
4 stars  
Attack - 1200  
Defence - 1000

Alchemy Knight  
6 stars  
Attack - 2000  
Defence - 1500

Dragon Slayer  
10 Stars  
Attack - 3500  
Defence - 1500  
Special Ability - Destroys all dragon based creatures when it comes into play  
Can only be summoned by the spell card "Call of the Slayer" and offering Creatures with the level equal to 10 stars

Alchemist Shield Wall  
Trap Card  
Prevent attack from any monster and end your opponents battle phase

Divine Targeting  
Trap Card  
Force one attacking monster to target a Ritual Monster.

Divine Resurrection  
Magic Card  
Bring one Ritual monster from the graveyard to the field, this monster cannot attack the turn it is returned.

Alchemy Circle  
Field Card  
Decreases the level of all alchemy creatures by 1  
Sacrifice this card to summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your hand

Alchemist Spy  
Quick Play  
Look at one face down card on the field, if it is a trap destroy it. if it is a magic card you loose 500 life points

* * *

Secondly, I am accepting Character submissions for this story so if you would like your own character to make an appearance please supply the following information via review or PM 

Author Name (this is so I can credit you for the character submission when it appears in the story)

Character Name - last name not required, but will be accepted if submitted. Nicknames also accepted

Physical appearance – looks, clothes any other relevant info about how the character looks (e.g. if they have a specific walk)  
Remember they will be at Duel Academy so mention what dorm they are in  
If the character's appearance is not submitted your character will not appear

Short description of background (in case I decide that they are going to play a larger roll in the story)

Deck – monster type/attack/defence/effect, magic card effects and trap effects will all be very helpful so I don't have to spend hours and hours researching very card. You can add your own created cards if you want (obviously I will need all information possible about made up cards)  
Please mark any cards that the character favours the use of (e.g. Yugi favours the dark magician, Kaiba the blue eyes, Zane the cyber end etc)  
If a submission doesn't have a deck list then there is no chance that the character will be appearing)

I will accept multiple character submissions since I intend for this story to be a long running thing, I already have note's that take me to the end of 3 years at the academy

* * *

I think that's all really 

Please Read and Review

* * *

DcD signing out for now 


	2. Roar of the Supreme Dragon

Disclaimer - i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
i only own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 2 – Roar of the Supreme Dragon 

It had been just over a week since the entry exam to Duel Academy and the 4 friends Axel Chase, Drake Ithel, Feniks Brenton and Kenny Nolan are sitting a boat heading towards the Academy Island. Axel is half leaning over the edge of the boat feeling extremely sea sick well the others stand around him, or in Feniks case, sits by him. "I'm telling you guy, I saw the girl that I saw at the entry exams when we were boarding earlier." says Axel not daring to move from hanging over the side in case of another spat of sea sickness over comes him.

"So is she on deck with us now or you think she is below deck? There are loads of hot chicks up here" exclaims Kenny who is dying to go over and flirt with the female student population. Axel just quickly looks around the deck, no seeing the girl, Sera, anywhere. "She is not up here. Odds are she is down below" says Axel before quickly turning his head back over the side of the boat just in time.

the guy all look away "Trust you to do this to us. we look like dorks with you throwing up over the side every two minutes" says Drake with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Sorry" is all Axel can mutter out before been over come again.

"Looks like we have company guys" says Feniks, who is now staring out on deck as several males dressed in Obelisk Blue uniforms approach them. the leading member of the group, a guy who was most likely a jock back at what ever school he was in steps forward "I was told one of you is Axel Chase. Which one of you is it?"

"Yeah that's me" axel says turning so he is facing this jock and slurring his words as he speaks "what's it to you?"

"I heard you beat Professor Jerald in the entry exam, that must mean you have some skill so I want to duel you" says the jock with mild amusement in his voice "but obviously in your current state you would be no match against someone like me"

"Bring it on, just one question..." Axel pushes himself to his feet "who the hell are you? no no wait DID YOU SAY MY EXAM PROCTOR WAS A PROFESSOR?!" before hearing an answer Axel is forced to return his head to over the side of the boat "I shouldn't of eaten those 20 cheese burgers before boarding" is heard muttered from Axel

"My name is Scott Laton, duel me now Axel Chase" says the jock now looking very annoyed as if he thinks Axel is mocking him

"Well Scotty, since Axel seems unable to Duel I will take his place." says Drake well putting on a custom red version of the standard kaiba corp duel disk "I was starting to get bored, you might be able to supply me with some mild entertainment."

Scott looking highly annoyed now takes a duel disc from one of his lackeys and places it on his arm "so who are you? or are you just some nameless lackey?"

"I am Drake Ithel, they call me The Lord of Dragons." says Drake as he places his deck in the card reader slot. Scott does the same with his deck

"LET'S DUEL" is shouted by both of them

DRAKE ITHEL Vs SCOTT LATON

Drake - 4000

Scott - 4000

"I shall take the first turn" says Scott as he draws his sixth card "I place a monster in defence mode and set one card face down, ending my turn"

The two cards appear on the deck in front of them alerting some of the closer students on deck to take notice that there is a Duel taking place. Drake draws a card from his deck "first I play Polymerization to fuse two thunder dragons from my hand to summon the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800/2100) to the field. Now my dragon attack"

the two headed dragon appears on the field after a flash of lightning seems to strike the deck of the boat. The dragon lets out a great roar before sending a bolt of lighting from both of it's horns destroying the face down monster, Big Shield Gardna (0100/2600). "Now I shall place two cards face down and end my turn" says drake looking bored with the duel so far

Scott scowls at Drake well drawing his card "I summon axe raider (1700/1150 in defence mode and set another card face down, it is your turn Drake."

Drake draws a card then looks at the two cards he is holding "fine then, I summon Luster Dragon #1 (1900/1600) in attack mode. Luster Dragon attacks your axe raider" the crystal like dragon opens it's mouth wide and fireball flies from its mouth incinerating the warrior. "Now my twin headed thunder dragon attack him directly"

The dragon charges up it's attack but before it is launched Scott pushes a button on his duel disk making one of his face down cards come face up "I activate Sakuretsu Armor, destroying your dragon" Scott's trap armor flies out and attaches itself to Drakes dragon before exploding. "Fine than I end my turn" growls Drake.

Scott draws his next card then takes a look over his card 'this guy is good, I have to turn it up a level' he thinks well still looking over the card in his hand. "Alright I summon Silent Swordsman Lv3 (1000/1000) in attack mode, that is all." says Scott now donning a picture perfect poker face. Drake glares at his opponent "fine, then I draw, and sacrifice Luster Dragon #1 for Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400). NOW MY DRAGON DESTORY HIS SWORDSMAN!" the dragon fires out it's blast but before it makes contact the blast is swallowed by a vortex in front of the silent swordsman "I activate Negate Attack" laughs out Scott.

"Damn, I end my turn" says Drake becoming highly annoyed at his inability to get anywhere in the duel

- - - - - - -

A small group of 5 Obelisk blue girls walk up from the lower decks, in their midst is Sera, the girl Axel had bumped into at the entry exams. "Look, Scott is duelling" a blonde haired member of the group squeals well pointing over to the duel taking place. "he is so hot, we have to go over just so we can see him" squeals a brunette from the group. Sera look's over at the Duel and at Scott "I don't know why you girls like him so much, he is a complete jerk. He was back in school and I don't see why he would have changed just over a few weeks of summer." she says with a hint of disgust in her voice. The other girls stare at her as if she had just said something that could be classed as Blasphemy, then act as if she had said anything by starting to make their way over to the growing crowd around the duel.

- - - - - - - - -

"Drake is in trouble here, he is going to have to step it up a notch if intends to win." whispers a concerned looking Feniks to Kenny, who is only half watching the duel, and now focusing on the group of 5 girls heading over to the duel.

"Man, look at those girls! Who ever came up with the female uniform for the academy knew what they were doing" says the love torn kenny causing Feniks to sweat drop.

Axel looks back at the Duel "Damn it Drake, you best not lose to this chump" he says well hoping that the sea sickness doesn't overcome him again so he doesn't miss any more of the duel

- - - - - - - - - -

Scott draws a card "I level up my swordsman to level 5 (1000/1000 2300/1000) and I activate Polymerization sending Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman from my hand to summon The Flame Swordsman (1800/1600). Finally I equip that with Salamandra increasing my swordmans attack by 700 points (1800/1600 2500/1600). Attack his Luster dragon now my flame swordsman"

The warrior's fire sword bursts in flames in the shape of a salamander, the salamander flies out and engulfs the Luster dragon causing it to explode.

Drake – 3900

Scott - 4000

"Now my silent swordsman attack his life points directly!"

The silent swordsman jumps forward slashing Drake across the chest with his sword

Drake - 1600

Scott - 4000

"Well I will end my turn there, lets see what you can do" laughs Scott, supported in his laughing by his friends around him

'I will lose this if I don't draw something good. Come on lady luck be on my side' thinks drake as he draws his card and smirks "first I play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards from my deck, now i play Gift of the Dragons. This magic card allows me to draw cards equal to the number of dragons i have in my graveyard and to my count that is 5." Drake draws his five cards "now I play Dragon Resurrection, this magic card allows me to bring one level 4 or lower dragon from my graveyard to the field in attack mode." Luster Dragon #1 appears on the field "Just remember before I carry on here Scotty, I am only doing this because you have annoyed me. I play the ritual card CALL OF THE DRAGON LORD. By giving up creatures with stars equal to or greater than 10 stars I can summon my most powerful creature to the field. So I send the tyrant dragon in my hand and the Luster dragon on my field to the graveyard to summon forth THE SUPREME DRAGON! (4000/3500)"

Dark clouds and a lot of thunder and lightning appear over head (holographic storm) and intensifies, with lightning striking all around them. After about 20 seconds their is an ear piercing roar heard for miles around as a massive 30ft 12 headed dragon slowly descends from the storm landing on Drake's side of the field, letting out an even louder and more vicious roar than before.

"Welcome my dragon, please attack the silent swordsman for me, LEGACY BLAST!" shouts Drake with a smirk on his face. All 12 of the dragon's mouths open up and all of them fire their own separate style of blast towards the swordsman who is instantly destroyed

Drake - 1600

Scott - 2300

"I think it would be wise if you gave up now Scotty" says drake nearly doubling over in laughter at the look of fear on Scott's face.

- - - - - -

"How can a hotty like Scott justify been against a freak like this guy with a dragon fetish and be actually losing?" says the blonde girl from Sera's group now looking disgusted with Scott's performance

"Go on Scott kick this guys ass he has nothing on you!" shouts another member of the group

"Go Dragon Guy! Kick Scott's ass" shouts Sera who gets another look of disgust from her friends for not supporting their chosen hotty

"Sera, what is up with you? You always think that all the really hot guys are jerks or losers. You have to stop been so shallow and start just looking at their looks" says a red haired girl in the group

"What do you mean, me shallow. You're the shallow ones for only caring about how a guy looks. Scott is a jerk who is about to get his comeuppance from everything he did back in school" says Sera looking on pleased that Scott is losing 'it will teach him for all that time he tried to get me to be his woman. He made my life hell for months because I said no to him'

"Go Drake, that's the way you win, obliterate him with the Supreme Dragon." comes a voice from a short distance away which causes all the girls to look over. The shout had come from Feniks who was now standing on his chair cheering for his friend. Sera seeing the 3 boys notices Axel sitting on the floor looking ill with his back against the railings. She instantly recognises him from the entry exam "Ah, those boys over there think that some rookie can beat a champion like Scott, he was the top duellist back home" says one of Sera's friends which causes her to turn back to them and away from the boys.

"Well you know what they say, there is always someone better out there waiting and it is only a matter of time before you find them." says Sera once again earning her another disgusted look from her friends

- - - - - - - -

Scott looks on in slight fear of the dragon in front of him as he, with a shaky hand, draws his next card "I switch my flame swordsman to defence mode ending my turn" he says still shaking

Drake draws his card "This duel is over, first I activate the magic card Dragons Feast. This card allows me to destroy 2 face down card in the magic or trap zones and I choose my two face down cards. Now they activate. You see my two traps were both 'Sacrifice to the Dragon Lord' trap cards. When this trap is sent to the graveyard from my field they activate giving one dragon on the field 500 attack points and allowing the dragon to deal damage even when your monster is in defence mode. Now my Supreme Dragon (5000/3500) attack his flame swordsman with Legacy Blast and win me this duel"

The dragon fires its attack engulfing the flame swordsman and wiping out all of Scott's life points.

Drake - 1600

Scott - 0000

WINNER OF THE DUEL DRAKE ITHEL

The supreme dragon lets out one final roar before fading away along with the storm clouds over head due to the shutting down of the holographic systems. Scott looks on with eyes wide "I lost? How could I lose?" is all he can mutter as his friends lead him away out of the crowd that is now divided between people clapping and cheering for Drake and people booing Drake for winning. It doesn't take long for the students to disperse and go back to their individual activities, well Drake returns to his friends. Both Kenny and Feniks congradulate their friend who just thanks them then turns to Axel who is now standing in front of him. They both smile "thanks for filling in for me" says Axel before bringing his hand up to his mouth and turning in time to throw up over the side again. The three guys all sigh at their friend and restart complaining about the fact every time they go on a boat he ends up spending the entire time throwing up over the side.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

OC Cards 

Call of The Dragon Lord  
Magic/ritual  
Sacrifice monsters equal to 10 stars from the field or your hand to summon The Supreme Dragon

Gift of the Dragons  
Magic  
Draw cards equal to the number of dragons in your graveyard

Dragons Feast  
Magic  
Destroy two face down cards from either players magic/trap zones

Dragon Resurrection  
Magic  
Bring one 4 star or lower dragon from the graveyard to the field

Sacrifice to the Dragon Lord  
Increase one dragon monster by 500 attack points for one turn  
If a monster in defence mode is attacked reduce the opponents life points by the difference  
This card can only be activated when it is sent to the graveyard from the field

The Supreme Dragon  
10 star  
Attack - 4000  
Defence - 3500  
This monster can only be summoned by playing the Call of the Dragon Lord ritual card

* * *

DcD signing out 


	3. Burning Memories The Blue Flamed Phoenix

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

I only own the OC's that I create

* * *

Chapter 3 – Burning Memories, The Blue Flamed Phoenix

Feniks sits alone in the Slifer Red dorm cafeteria, his red blazer left open showing a blue T-shirt underneath. His food is left forgot as he flicks through his deck 'I'm here, after nearly flunking out on the written exam I'm here. Guess this is why I am in the Slifer dorm.' he thinks as he flips past his favourite and signature card smiling as he remembers back to when he first got it

(Flash back, 6 months earlier)

Feniks stands on the roof top of his school staring out at the city now basking the glow from the sun set, the green blazer and trouser the males of the school were required to wear left thrown down by his bag. He is now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain blue shirt, his blue hair left in a mess. He had skipped his last lesson and just stayed on the roof thinking. He doesn't even turn to acknowledge when the door to the roof opens and a girl steps out, dressed in the school uniform. Her dark hair most of the way down her back moving just slightly with the breeze that is in the air "Feniks, you up here?" the girl says as she looks around. "Yeah, I'm over here Carla" says Feniks still staring out over the city. Carla notices Feniks and walks up to him, standing beside him looking at the beautiful view. "I heard you were leaving tomorrow Feniks. When were you going to tell me?" asks Carla after a few minutes of silence, clearly from her voice she is upset. "I was going to tell you tonight. It is not like I want to go though. My dad got a really good job offer in Tyoko." Feniks words laced with regrets. Carla places her hand into Feniks and laces their fingers "when did he find out?"

"Last night, they want him to start on Monday so we are travelling down tomorrow so we have a few days to get settled into the new apartment that is been supplied by the company." Feniks voice showing signs of both anger and that he is upset.

"So what does this mean for us?" questions Carla who doesn't want to know the answer

"I don't know, but I do know I just want to enjoy this last night here with you." says Feniks trying to sound positive. Carla nods "Alright, let me go get some stuff from my locker and i will meet you by the main gates" she says as she heads to the roof door. "Oh, I nearly forgot, I have a gift for you" she quickly runs back to Feniks and takes an envelope from her pocket before running back to the door, exiting with a wave.

Feniks looks down at the envelope for a moment before opening it. He smiles when he sees a duel monsters card inside along with a letter from Carla

_Feniks,_

I will miss you more than you can imagine when you leave. I want you to have this card, I got it in a booster pack last week and it reminded me so much of you. I know you are planning on attending Duel academy next year and I know this will see you get there.

_Carla_

_P.S. I love you_

He smiles as he reads he note, when he finishes it he puts the letter back into the envelope and heads towards the exit, picking up his school stuff on the way

(End flash back)

'Carla, you were right. It was this card that got me here, you always did say that blue was my colour...' Feniks is brought from his thoughts as Drake and Kenny sit down at the table with him, both of them wearing Slifer uniforms. "Why is that I am stuck in Slifer? I aced the written exam and the duelling exam" complains Kenny with his head down on the table. "Well I happen to like the red. I am here through choice you know" says drake as if he is sick of Kenny's complaining.

Feniks puts his cards away "You would like the red uniform, your favourite colour is red." he says as he notices something missing "hey, where's Axel? Wasn't he with you when you went to talk to professor porter about the room assignments"

"Yeah he was with us, then he went and got himself in trouble because Porter wouldn't let him have a room on his own." says Drake well pulling out his PDA "me and you Feniks are sharing a dorm. Kenny is in with some guy called Jay Star and Axel is with someone called Yoki Mataro."

The trio stop talking as a group of Slifers enter "Those obelisk bullies. They stole my best card." says one of them as the others comment between themselves on it. "I was just walking down the path then they jumped me and demanded that I had to duel them using the ante rules."

"Where was this?" says Feniks now walking up to the group "On the path from the academy. if you don't accept their challenge they beat you up and take all your cards." say the slifer who had lost his card. "What card did you lose?" says Feniks now taking a blue duel disc from his bag back at the table where Drake and Kenny are sitting "I will win it back for you."

"They took my machine king card"

Feniks walks out of the cafeteria with Drake and Kenny in toe.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Axel mutters to himself as he leaves professor porters office been high unsuccessful at been able to change to a single room. as he walks round the corner along towards the cafeteria her sees the door get thrown open and Feniks marching out. 'Wonder who pissed him off' thinks Axel as he sees the duel disk on Feniks arm, he then sees Drake and Kenny following him. When the three have moved on Axel enters the cafeteria and sees a group of Slifers. "Hey, any of you know what is getting at Feniks?" asks Axel getting some looks that scream 'who is Feniks?'. "You know, the guy with the blue duel disk on his arm who just left". "He has gone to duel a group of bullies who stole my best card" says one of the Slifers. "Stole your best card?" asks Axel well thinking 'that explains it, he really hasn't changed much since that day I met him...'

(Flash back, 5 1/2 months earlier)

Axel stands on a bridge looking towards Feniks who is walking his way. "Hey kid, to cross here you have to give me your best card" shouts Axel to Feniks. Feniks sighs and takes out his Duel Disk from his bag "How about this, you duel me, if I win you will stop making people hand over their rare cards to you. If you win, I will give you my entire deck"

"Your on" says Axel as he activates his black duel disk

Both of them place their decks into their duel disks and the life point counters clock up to 4000 "DUEL" both of them shout at the same time

AXEL CHASE Vs FENIKS BRENTON

"Since you made the challenge, quite stupidly I might add, I will take the first move" says Axel well drawing his 6th card. "First I will play Circle of Alchemy, then I shall play Alchemy Warrior (1600/800)"

First a circle with many inscriptions appears on the floor, followed closely by a human in a chain mail armour appearing in front of Axel

"Hey wait that's cheating, that is a 5 star monster you need to sacrifice a monster to summon it" shouts Feniks well pointing at the warrior. "You don't have a clue, my field spell Circle of Alchemy lowers the level of all my creatures by 1 star." says Axel with a short laugh "I end my turn there"

"Fine then, I draw" he takes the top card of his deck "I play Flame Guard (500/500) in defence mode and end my turn"

A small ball of fire appears floating in from of Feniks

"Is that all, you should have just given your best card to me you fool" he laughs well drawing a card "I sacrifice my alchemy warrior to summon Dragon of Alchemy (2400/2400)."

The warrior fades away as a yellow, red and black scaled dragon forms in it's place, it unfolds it's wings letting out a roar "Now my dragon destroy his Flame Guard"

The dragon quickly fires out a large ball of black fire destroying the ball of fire in front of Feniks. "I end my turn"

"You did just what I wanted you to do, my Flame Guard has a special ability, if it is destroyed in battle i can bring another flame guard (500/500) to the field". Another ball of fire appears on the field "now I summon Hand of Nephthys but it won't be hanging around. I sacrifice both the hand and my flame guard to summon the Phoenix of Nephthys (2400/1600)"

The Phoenix appears on the field in a burst of flames. "But I am not done here, it is not well known but the Phoenix of Nephthys has a higher state of power, and your about to witness it" says Feniks well thinking 'carla thank you for this card'. "I Sacrifice Phoenix of Nephthys to special summon a monster from my deck, BURN NOW, THE SACRED PHOENIX OF THE BLUE FLAME (3000/2000)"

The Phoenix of Nephthys lets out a cry before been engulfed by blue flames. Eventually the flames start to subside leaving a beautiful Phoenix, covered in blue feathers that, in the sunlight, look like they are on fire

"And you don't think I am done yet do you, I activate 2 magic cards. The first is called Blue Flame Overdrive, this magic card doubles the attack power of my phoenix for 1 turn, but at the end of that turn I must remove my phoenix from play. The second is called Fire of Nephthys, when phoenix of Nephthys is in the graveyard I can remove it from play to destroy one creature with 2400 or less attack points so say good bye to your dragon".

The dragon of Alchemy bursts into flames and Axel looks on in shock as it turns into a pile of ash "now PHOENIX OF THE BLUE FLAME, WIN THIS DUEL FOR ME... BLUE FLAME BURST"

the Phoenix lets out a deafening screech before breathing fire on Axel's side of the field

Axel Chase - 0000

Feniks Brenton - 4000

WINNER OF THE DUEL FENIKS BRENTON

(End flash back)

'It is just like that day. He came to stop me because he found out about what I was doing. After that I stopped been such a jerk and we became friends along with Kenny and Drake.' thinks Axel before his thoughts are interrupted by the Slifer "Yeah they stole my machine king card, then told me to never walk down their pathway again."

"I will go watch the duel, it will be fun to watch Feniks defeat them." says Axel before walking out of the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Feniks, be reasonably, we don't even know how good these duellists are. For all we know they could be third years and all be ranked among the top duellists in school!" Proclaims Drake as he follows Feniks down the pathway to the academy. But as fate would have it the group who are taking the cards take that time to jump out and block the road "or they could be complete losers" sighs Kenny recognising the group leader as Scott Layton, and the others been his group from the boat. "To pass through here you Slifers have to pay the toll, one rare card. Or you can duel using the ante rule if you like. It is all the same to us since we will be getting your rarest card anyway." says Scott not realising who is in front of him.

"Do you think this guy even remembers losing to me on the boat?" says Drake with a yawn "I'm still wondering how this guy even got into duel academy" says Kenny watching the scene in front of him unfold. Feniks not standing down from Scott and his friends just stares a whole through him. "So you going to give up your cards?"

"Like hell you're going to get a hold on my rarest and most precious card. But I made a promise to that guy that I would get his card back." says Feniks with a determined look on his face. "Fine then. Shiro, it is your turn show this guy why he is only a Slifer." Scott points at Feniks as he speaks, and a short dark haired guy walks out from the back of the group. The short guy, only about 4ft5 glares at his opponent as Feniks bursts out laughing "what's up Scott, you to scared to face me so you send your little body guard."

"Don't worry Scott, this punk is going down." says Shiro placing the academy Duel Disc on his arm. Feniks smirks "ok then, this will only take a minute, but lets make a deal. When I win, and I will win, you 5 stop taking cards from other students. But if by some miracle you do beat me, I will give you every card I own and will drop out of duel academy." he says as he shuffles his deck and thinks 'I refuse to lose, I am Feniks Defender of the Blue Phoenix.'

he then places his deck in the card drive at the same time as Shiro inserts his deck into his duel disk, the word "DUEL" echoes around the area as they both shout it out

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Feniks Cards

Flame Guard  
Monster/Effect  
3 Stars  
Attack – 500  
Defence – 500  
When this card is destroyed in battle special summon 1 flame guard from your hand or deck

Sacred Phoenix of the Blue Flame  
Monster/Effect  
8 Stars  
Attack - 3000  
Defence - 2500  
This monster can not be destroyed as a result of battle.  
If this card is sent to the graveyard via card effect or magic or trap card then during your next stand by phase return it to the field  
This card can only be summoned by sacrificing the Phoenix of Nephthys from the field

Blue Flame Overdrive  
Double the attack points of The Scared Phoenix of the Blue Flame for 1 turn. At the end of the turn remove the phoenix from play

Flame of Nephthys  
This card can only be activated when phoenix of Nephthys is in the graveyard  
Destroy one face up monster on your opponents side of the field with attack points of 2400 or lower

Axel's Cards

Alchemy Warrior  
Monster/Normal  
5 Stars  
Attack - 1600  
Defence - 800

Dragon of Alchemy  
Monster/Normal  
7 stars  
Attack - 2400  
Defence - 2400

* * *

Please Read and Review 


	4. The Phoenix and The Beast

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
I only own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Phoenix and The Beast, Feniks Vs Shiro

"DUEL"

FENIKS Vs SHIRO

Feniks - 4000

Shiro - 4000

"Well since this is your challenge Slifer, I shall take the first turn." says Shiro drawing his 6th card "I think first I will play Mystic Horseman (1300/1550) in attack mode and one card face down. Ending my turn"

The half horse half man appears on the field with a face down card behind it

"Well let's see what I have then. I play the magic card Temple of Nephthys." says Feniks as he places the spell card in his duel disc and a temple appears behind him. "This magic card allows me to take Hand of Nephthys and Phoenix of Nephthys from my deck and remove them from play for 2 turns. When those two turns are up the cards come to my hand but I am not allowed to draw a card that turn." Feniks takes two cards from his deck, shuffling it before returning it to his deck holder. Two lights fly into the temple causing it to glow for just a short moment. "I now play Little Phoenix (1500/0000) in attack mode, I now place a card face down and attack your horseman"

A small phoenix appears on Feniks side of the field and breaths out a stream of fire destroying the horseman

Feniks - 4000

Shiro - 3800

"That will end my turn I think" says Feniks.

"I see, so your deck seems to be based around these Phoenix's, not a problem it just means i will have to actually get serious with you." Shiro draws his next card as he speaks "i activate my face down card, Beasts Revenge. well this card remains on my side of the field, if a beast is destroyed in battle you lose 500 life points, I now play my ritual card call of the king, by giving up monster equal to 7 stars i can summon one of my most powerful beasts. Come on out BEAST KING - LEO (2500/2000)"

A circle of religious looking Zealots appear on the field chanting as a loud roar pieces the air and mighty looking lion jumps out of no one where landing on the field as the Zealots vanish. The lion lets out another Roar before standing on it's hind legs, it's body is engulfed with a bright light and when the light subsides the Lion is seen now wearing gold armour over it's body. the lion drops back down on all 4's and a crown can be seen on top of it's mane

"Now my Beast King attack that pathetic little phoenix"

The lion roar and pounces forward slashing the phoenix with its mighty claw.

Feniks - 3000

Shiro - 3800

"i will end my turn with that" laughs Shiro

"lets see what i can do about that over sized furball" says Feniks staring into the holographic eyes of Beast King - Leo and drawing his next card "I activate my face down card Revival of the Flames, this allows me to bring one pyro monster from the graveyard to the field, but my little phoenix won't be staying around for long as I sacrifice him to summon his older brother Guardian Phoenix (2200/1500)"

The little phoenix appears on the field for just a moment before it's bursts into a large orb of flames, the orb doesn't stay long as two giant wings come out, followed then by a golden feathered body.

"Now since my phoenix still isn't powerful enough to take down you beast king he is going to have to have some help, so i equip it with the equip card Phoenix Flames, this card increases the attack and defence of my phoenix by 500 points for 3 turns. Once those turns are up its attack returns to normal and this equip card is removed from play"

Feniks - 3000

Guardian Phoenix (2200/1500 2700/2000)

Temple of Nephthys - Turn 1

Shiro - 3800

Beast King - Leo (2500/2000)

"Now my Phoenix, destroy his beast king." shouts Feniks, the phoenix doesn't waste time as it breaths out a powerful stream of fire destroying the Lion and damaging Shiro's life points

Feniks - 2500 (-500 due to the Beast revenge trap)

Shiro - 3600

"One card face down and I end my turn" says Feniks as his face down card appears in front of him

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Looks like I'm late to the party" says Axel as he walks up to Drake and Kenny who are watching the duel "who winning? Or should I ask how much Feniks is ahead by?"

"You might be surprised to learn that Feniks is on the ropes" says Drake not moving his view from the duel "he has already had to use some of his more powerful monsters"

"Yeah, not only that but he is stuck for another turn without the Blue Phoenix to bail him out" says Kenny

"Feniks best not lose... hey is that Scotty over there?" asks Axel just noticing the Scott and his gang

"Yeah, him and his little gang are the ones who forced some guy back at the dorm to Duel under Ante rules." says Kenny "kind of like how you used to."

"Don't remind me of that, I have changed since then." says Axel, sounding slightly disgusted of his past

"You know you still act like a jerk sometimes in duels" says Drake, mostly just trying to get a rise out of his friend

"Shut up, that is force of habit, besides I never acted like a jerk in duels, I just acted with a lot of confidence" says Axel, knowing that he is saying is a lie but just trying to make himself seem better than he was

"Does the line 'fool, I am the greatest duellist that ever lived, you can not hope to win' ring a bell" says Kenny putting on a mock voice of Axel as he does

"Have I ever told you two how much I hate you sometimes?" says Axel jokingly

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"don't get over confident just because you beat my beast king, he was nothing compared to what my deck is capably of" Shiro draws his card "and i will give you a little taster now, i play pot of greed to draw two card" he draws the cards "now I play monster reborn to bring back one of the monster I discarded when I summoned the Beast King, come on out Manticore of Darkness (2300/1000) and I equip it with the Beast Claw magic card to increase the Manticore's attack power by 700 points (2300/1000 3000/1000). I now attack your phoenix"

The Manticore lunges forward and goes to take a swipe at the phoenix but the face down card on Feniks side flips up. "I activate Flame Illusion, this trap card creates a copy of my phoenix, in doing so I keep the real one well your Manticore destroys the fake" a second phoenix appears in front of the first taking the attack

Feniks - 2200

Shiro - 3600

"It is just that even though you only destroyed a fake i still take life point damage." says Feniks now looking worse for wear.

"Fine then, I end my turn but next time that phoenix of yours will be destroyed" says Shiro looking annoyed

"Alright then, lets see what i can do to stop my phoenix from dying." Say Feniks well drawing his card and thinking 'I just need to keep my phoenix on the field for one more turn. Then I can bring out my ultimate monster' he looks at his hand "I summon Target Phoenix (0000/0000) in defence mode, when this creature is on the field you can't attack any other monster."

A phoenix with feathers on its breast that look like a target appears on the field

"I end my turn placing the final card in my hand face down"

"I will end any hope of you winning this duel right now" says Shiro well drawing his card "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode. Now Battle Ox, attack that Target Phoenix."

The axe-wielding ox charges forward and cuts the phoenix in half. "Now my Manticore of Darkness attack his Guardian Phoenix and end all hope for him" the Manticore charges forward but before it's attack touches the Phoenix it stops surrounded by a circle of fire. "I activate my trap card, Flame Circle. This trap stops one creature from attacking me this turn." says Feniks, almost laughing as Shiro looks annoyed

"Fine then, I end my turn. but all you are doing to delaying your loss" says Shiro

"this Duel is about to come full circle, 2 turns ago i played Temple of Nephthys and now it activates" two lights fly out of the temple before it disappears, the two lights jump into Feniks' duel disk he then returns the two cards he removed previously to his hand. "First I play Hand of Nephthys, but it won't be sticking around at all because I sacrifice it and my Guardian Phoenix to summon the Phoenix of Nephthys (2400/1600)" the phoenix rises up in a burst of flames. "Now I know what you are thinking, my phoenix is to weak defeat your Manticore but i am not done yet. I sacrifice my Phoenix of Nephthys"

"Ahahaha how stupid you don't have a card in your hand to summon" says Shiro laughing at what he thinks is a mistake by Feniks

"oh but that is where you are wrong. I special summon from my deck the SACRED PHOENIX OF THE BLUE FLAME (3000/2000)" the phoenix of Nephthys bursts into blue flames and the blue feathered phoenix emerges "attack his Battle Ox now"

The Phoenix breathes out a stream of blue flames incinerating the OX.

Feniks - 1700

Shiro - 2300

"I end my turn there" says Feniks with his arms crossed

"You won't beat me you stupid slacker" shouts Shiro well drawing his next card "I play Fusion of the Dead, this card allows me to fuse together two creatures in my graveyard. Now my Mystic Horseman and Battle OX combine to form Rapid Horseman (2000/1700)"

the half horse half OX appears on the field

"now i will use the last card in my hand as well to play the card i just drew, my field spell card BEAST SANTUARY, when this card is on the field all beasts again 400 attack points but they do lose 200 defence points"

The field starts turning more into a forested area but with fencing around it, the Manticore and the Horseman both let out a roar as there attack counters increase

Feniks - 1700

Sacred Phoenix of the Blue Flame (3000/2000)

Shiro - 2300

Manticore of Darkness (3000/1000 3400/800)

Rapid Horseman (2000/1700 2400/1500)

"Now my Manticore attack his phoenix"

The Manticore charges forward slashing the phoenix

Feniks - 1300

Shiro - 2300

"Hey wait, why is your Phoenix still alive, it should be dead my Manticore destroyed it." shouts Shiro feeling he has been cheated

"My Phoenix has a special ability, it can't be destroyed as a result of battle. Did you really think I would leave my only hope of winning unprotected on the field without any little surprises" says Feniks with a smirk on his face

"WHAT!" exclaims Shiro "that means that..."

"THATS RIGHT, your horseman is both useless and a sitting duck" interrupts Feniks "now end your turns so I can end this duel"

"I end my turn" growls out Shiro

"Alright it is now the beginning of the end for you!" Feniks draws his card "I now play card of sanctity, this allows us to draw until we have 6 cards in are hands" Shiro draws his card praying that Feniks can't follow through on his claim to end the duel.

"I also play pot of greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." He draws the card with his eyes closed thinking 'this is my last shot, I have to draw the card I need.' He looks at the cards as a smile comes over his face "I play blue flame overdrive, doubling my Phoenix attack power for 1 turn, but after that my phoenix has to be removed from play."

The flames of the blue phoenix start burning with more ferocity than before as it's attack doubles (3000/2000 6000/2000)

"Now my Phoenix, ATTACK THE MANTICORE OF DARKNESS!" shouts Feniks knowing this will win him the duel

The entire phoenix flies over to the Manticore diving headfirst into it, incinerating it instantly and reducing Shiro's life points to 0

Feniks - 0800

Shiro - 0000

WINNER OF THE DUEL - FENIKS BRENTON

Shiro drops to his knees not believing what just happened, he looks over to Scott and the rest of the group who are looking shocked, not believing that in the space of 24 hours two members of their Obelisk Blue group had been beaten by Slifers. Feniks walks forward until he is face to face with Scott "hand over the Machine King card you stole, if you do so without any fuss, Axel over there won't refer to his days as a bully and beat the holy hell out of you"

Scott looks over to see not only Axel, but Drake and Kenny cracking their knuckles, he then quickly reaches into his bad pocket and takes out the card in question but just drops it on the floor. Before Feniks can lean down to pick it up Scott steps on the card. "Were going, we don't have time to play around with these slackers, Shiro come on" says Scott as he and other Obelisks laugh at the fact they were able to get one up on some Slifers even if they had lost the duel.

Feniks picks up the now slightly dirty card, he then looks at his friends "lets go back, but guys know that this isn't over between us and them. i will pay them back for this" he says as he starts walking. The others look at each other and follow his lead back to the dorm without speaking.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

OC Cards

Shiro's OC cards

Call of the King  
Magic/Ritual  
Offer monster with stars equal to 7 stars to summon Beast King - Leo to the field

Beasts Revenge  
Trap/Continuous  
When a beast monster is destroyed in battle reduce your opponents Life Points by 500

Beast King - Leo  
7 stars  
Monster/ritual  
Beast  
Attack - 2500  
Defence - 2000  
This Monster can only be summoned using the ritual card Call of the King and offering monster with stars equal to 7 stars

Beast Claws  
Magic/Equip  
Increase the attack of one Beast or Beast warrior by 700

Fusion of the Dead  
Magic  
Remove 2 correct fusion materials in the graveyard from play to summon a fusion monster

Beast Sanctuary  
Magic/Field  
Increase the attack of all Beast, Beast Warrior and Winged-Beast monsters by 400, Decrease the defence of all Beast, Beast Warrior and Winged-Beast monsters by 200

Feniks Cards

Little Phoenix  
4 star  
Monster/Normal  
Fire/Pyro  
Attack - 1500  
Defence - 0000

Guardian Phoenix  
6 stars  
Monster/Normal  
Fire/Pyro  
Attack - 2200  
Defence - 1500

Target Phoenix  
4 star  
Monster/Effect  
Fire/Pyro  
Attack - 0000  
Defence - 0000  
When this monster is on the field, no other monster on your side of the field can be attacked

Temple of Nephthys  
Magic  
Search your deck and remove 1 Hand of Nephthys and 1 Phoenix of Nephthys from play. After two turns return them to your hand, on that turn you must skip your draw phase

Revival of Flames  
Magic  
Return one pyro monster from your graveyard to the field

Phoenix Flames  
Magic/Equip  
Increase the attack and defence of one pyro monster by 500 points for 3 turns. After the three turns remove this card from play

Flame Illusion  
Trap  
When an attack is declared against a pyro monster, you can create a token of the targeted monster (with the same attack and defence points). The attack is redirected at the token. Work out damage as normal

Flame Circle  
Trap  
Prevent the attack of one monster.

* * *

Please read and review

* * *

DcD signing out 


	5. Path of the Nine Worlds

Disclaimer – I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

Chapter 5 – Kenny's Nightmare and The Path of the Nine Worlds

Drake yawns loudly as he lies back on his bed "just one day left before we officially start this school year. We should use tomorrow to scout some duellists before the start of the year." He says now taking out his PDA

"Yeah yeah Drake, make sure Axel scouts them, I don't want any real advantage over them like that. I already have the advantage of my Grandfathers deck I don't need anymore than that." Says Kenny as he stands up from the seat he is sitting in "I am feeling hungry, they said dinner was on till 9 so I might still be able to get something from there."

"Get me a soda or something on your way back" shouts Drake as Kenny leaves the room.

Feniks listening to music on his bed sits up "where's kenny going?"

"He said he was hungry." Answers Drake still looking at something on his PDA

"Then where's Axel?" asks Feniks

"Not a clue, he said he was going for a walk and would be back here shortly. That was over 2 hours ago" says Drake now putting his PDA away

"He probably went back to his room." says Feniks before stretching out "You and Kenny try to keep it down, I am going to have an early night, that duel wore me out"

"Ok" says Drake now with a handheld gaming console in his hands

Kenny walks into the cafeteria noticing almost straight away that no one is left there to serve food. Kenny hearing his stomach growl again walks up to a snack machine that is in the corner, putting in some money and getting some snacks. He then sits down at one of the tables and stars to eat taking note that he is the only one there. After several minutes he finishes and gets a soda from the machine for Drake heading out. As he reaches for the door to leave it opens revealing an attractive blonde haired girl in a Slifer uniform, Kenny takes a moment to check her out

"Oh, I didn't think anyone else would be here" says the girl with a giggle

"Your not the only one, when I saw no one around when I first arrived I didn't expect to see anyone at all." says Kenny trying to regain his composure "but I'm glad the person I saw was someone as beautiful as you."

"Stop it, your going to make me blush" says the girl obviously already blushing deeply

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Kenny Nolan." Says Kenny 

"My name is Michelle, Michelle Haruka. But most people just call me Chell." Says Chell still blushing

"Well, Chell do you mind if I join you for something to eat?" ask Kenny in a flirtatious way

"I would like that" answers Chell still blushing

Axel, Drake and Feniks sit in the Academy Duel Stadium watching a Duel take place below, a girl, with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans is duel a dark haired guy dressed in a RA yellow uniform. The girl has XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) on the field will her opponent has a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) in play. There are swords of revealing lights in play preventing he RA student from attacking for another turn.

"So tell me again why we are watching this Duel instead of been out enjoying this last day before school starts tomorrow?" asks Axel leaning on the chair in front of him

"Were doing research, that girl duelling is Kelly Storm, she is the sister of the academy's current Kaiser Raven Storm. She has already been classed as the top duellist our year." says Drake with his PDA in hand obviously looking up the information that is provided through it. "She was able to get top marks on his written exam and got near perfect in the duel exam, she only lost a few hundred life points."

"Just sit back and enjoy the duel Axel. After this is done we can go exploring or go down to the beach." says Feniks with a very large tub of popcorn in his hands.

"Whatever" says Axel before he notices something "Where's Kenny? He was here a few minutes ago"

"He's over there" says Drake not looking up from his PDA screen and pointing in a seemingly random direction. Axel looks over and sees Kenny sitting, surrounded by 7 or 8 girls from different dorms, all of them giggling.

"Why am I not surprised?" says Axel with a sigh

"Because where ever we go he always does this. he just happens to have that natural charisma that girls are drawn to" says Drake "now watch this duel Axel, this is more for your benefit than his."

"And why is it for my benefit?" asks Axel still watching the duel

"Because i said so, now watch" says Drake before kicking the back of Axel's chair

Axel watches as the swords of revealing light fade and the prefect great moth attempts an attack only to be stopped as Kelly activates two face down cards, Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defence, destroying the moth and reducing the RA's life points to zero.

"So she's good, but it's nothing I can't beat" says Axel the moment the duel ends "you forget that I gained my Deck by beating lots of strong duellists. That Master of Alchemy tournament wasn't a work the park."

"I know you are a strong duellist and that's what will make you a target. Feniks is good, yes but you are better. It is the same with Kenny. But I will admit we haven't seen that new deck of his. The one he refused to use at the entry exam." says Drake looking over at Kenny still flirting with the girls.

"You mean he still hasn't shown it?" asks Feniks

"No, he said something about been given the deck by his Grandfather and was told not to use it during the practical test. But he hasn't had a duel here yet." says Drake now putting away his PDA "come on, lets go down to the beach or something. might as well make the most of our last day."

"Kenny were going, you joining us?" shouts Drake as Axel and Feniks get out of their seats

"I will catch up to you later guys" shouts back Kenny, the others hear him then say to the girls around him 'now where were we' before the giggles from the girls start up again.

The three exit the arena leaving their friend to flirt with the girls.

Axel sits on a rock by the water's edge, occasionally throwing stones trying to skip them across the waters' surface. Drake stands at the edge of the water, just letting it run of his feet as he stares out to the ocean and Fenix sitting futher back on the sand listening to music on his IPOD. "So how much longer do you think?" Axel trails off in to a small laugh

"Give it 5 more minutes and he will come running down here either asking for us to protect him or hide him" say Drake trying hard not to laugh

"You think he will ever learn?" says Axel, after several minutes of laughing, well recomposing himself

"Not a chance, Kenny is Kenny, nothing can change that" answers Drake turning his head slightly to the stairway that leads down to the beach. They hear the faint sounds of someone shouting "GUYS!"

Axel looks at his watch "4 minutes and 37 seconds. He is as predictable as ever."

Kenny jumps down the stairs and runs up to the group, taking a second to catch his breath "I need you guys to hide me!"

Both Axel and Drake burst out laughing again "Hide behind the rock, and how many is it this time?" says Drake

"Just 1 this time and she isn't mad at me." says Kenny now behind the rock with his back against it catching is breath. "She wasn't in that group of girls you saw me with, I met he last night when I went to go see about getting some food from the cafeteria. I bumped into her and I did my usual flirt with the girl bit, we had something to eat, then I walked her back to her dorm room. I might have kissed her but didn't even think about it."

Axel and Drake break down laughing even harder at their friend. "Come on it can't be that bad" laughs out Axel

"You would think, she just came up to me in the Arena and told all those other girls to get lost since she is my girlfriend." Kennys voice sounding in complete horror

"What's so bad about that, you just tell her you didn't mean anything by flirting, asking her on a date, and kissing her." says Drake

"Oh, I didn't think about that" says Kenny, his voice laced with sarcasm "now tell me how I am supposed to tell her that without her wanting to kill me?"

"Not going to happen, but their might be a way to spare her feelings. Say you are gay" says Axel laughing uncontrollably

Kenny stands up quickly slapping Axel around the back of his head "what the hell are you thinking."

"Ok ok ok just tell us her name and if she has followed you we will cover for you this time." 

"Her name is Michelle." says Kenny "just help me sort this"

"No going to happen Kenny, this is your mess and you have to sort it" says Feniks now rejoining the conversation.

"But... but... but..." Kenny tries to speak but he can't form the words

"And sooner rather than later will be for the best" adds in Feniks before leaning again the rock and noticing a girl in slifer uniform walking down the steps to the beach with a ba over her shoulder "and if that girl over there is the girl you are talking about this might be your chance"

Kenny looks around the rock just slightly and quickly pulls his head back "That's her" is all he splutters out

Axel looks over at the girl to see she has blonde hair and looks quite attractive. "Is there a reason your not actually interested in her Kenny?" he asks obviously confused since this girl seems to be the usual type his friend goes for.

"I wouldn't mind if she didn't think she was my girlfriend. I rather play the field" moans Kenny trying to remain hidden.

"Looks like she is heading this way" laughs Feniks. Axel and Drake both laugh as the girl starts jogging over 

"HEY, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN A GUY IN A SLIFER UNIFORM RUN BY HERE HAVE YOU?" shouts the girl as she approaches

"Don't you dare sell me out" hisses Kenny

"Sorry no one has come through here, sorry" says Drake before anyone else can answer

The girl finally gets up to the guys "oh well" she looks around for a moment "You don't know Kenny Nolan do you?"

"Never met the guy" says Feniks this time cutting off Axel before he can speak

"Oh..." the girl looks at the three boys "Your Feniks Brenton aren't you? The guy who won back Nathan's Machine King card?"

"Yeah that's me" says Feniks eyeing the girl curiously

"WOW, I head you had to duel the Kaiser to win it back" says the girl acting like she has just met someone famous

"I didn't face the Kaiser, I wouldn't have won if I had to. I faced some punk obelisk blue called Shiro." Says Feniks wondering mostly how far the rumour of him beating the Kaiser had gotten.

"Your Drake Ithel, you duelled Scott Layton on the boat over here. I was in the crowd, that Supreme Dragon of yours is so cute and cuddly" says the girl moving on

"You think the dragon is cute?" questions Drake, complete stunned at this girl

"OH MY GOD, your Axel Chase!" squeals the girl

"Yeah i am, but we seem to be at a complete disadvantage here, you seem to know all of us but we still don't know your name" says Axel, now annoyed with the girl

"How silly of me, my name is Michelle but all my friends all me Chell" says Chell

"Ok Chell, so I take it from your reactions to us we are kind of famous?" ask Drake

"Not really, only among the Slifers. I would say Drake and Fenix are Infamous to the obelisk blues. But you Axel, your famous for been able to make an enemy out of a professor before school even starts" she says with a giggle

"WHAT!" exclaims Axel looking depressed "did everyone know Gerald was a professor apart from me?"

"Pretty much, I am surprised you didn't recognise him since he was the professor that over saw the written exam. Anyway if you see Kenny, will you tell him I am looking for him ok" she then starts walking away

"Is she gone?" Kenny asks, but a bit to loudly as Chell turns around glaring at the rock

"I KNEW IT!" exclaims chell stomping back to the guys and around the rock. She grabs Kenny and drags him out, the others expecting her to hit him are shocked to see her hug him "why were you hiding from me hun"

"I wasn't hiding honestly, I was taking a short nap" says Kenny trying to get out of the vice grip of a hug "Look Chell we need to talk" he notices his friends learning over to listen in "ALONE"

Chell lets go of her hug "Let's go for a walk down the beach then" she quickly gets to her feet, dragging Kenny with her. She links his arm and starts dragging him with her. Kenny gives a look back to his friends which screams 'help me please'

The 3 guys watch Kenny get dragged away and wait for a few minutes until they are a couple of hundred metres away before counting down "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." "WHAT!" is heard echoing all over the beach and beyond.

The guys all sigh and start walking towards Kenny and Chell hoping to at least extract a partly alive friend from the beating that is on the way.

"Ok Chell, listen to me" says Kenny well be dragged against his will down the beach "I think your a sweet girl, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"what are you saying ken?" asks Chell looking like she doesn't totally understand

"I don't like you in the way you obviously like me."

"I still don't understand, weren't you the one who said last night you thought I was beautiful and..." says Chell with tears in her eyes

"Yes I said that and I meant it, I do think you are beautiful. It's just that i never actually meant to kiss you and I never asked you out." says Kenny trying his best to spare the girls feelings

"I know you didn't ask me out." says chell trying to get her head around that kenny is saying 

"But before in arena, you said to all those girls that you were my girlfriend" says Kenny now completely confused

"I only said that to get rid of them, to be honest I was majorly jealous of them getting all that attention" says chell well looking to the floor

"So you don't think that you're my girlfriend?" asks Kenny now feeling quite relieved

"Of course not, I'm not psycho. but if you did ask me out I wouldn't say no." answers Chell blushing

"Erm... well this is awkward" says kenny looking away from her

"Why?"

"Well I aren't actually attracted to you"

"WHAT" 

"But I do want to be your friend."

"but you kissed me!"

"Well..."

"How about this. We duel, if I win you give me a chance, just one date." says Chell with a slight smile on her face.

"Ok but if I win you drop the whole boyfriend thing, and just accept that I will only be your friend" says Kenny as he goes to reach for his bag but realises he left back in the arena. Chell holds out something in front of her, Kenny looks down to see it his bag "I found it when you ran out of the arena" she says before activating the academy duel disk on her arm. "I only followed you out here to return it to you"

Kenny looks up to Chell's face "Thank you, I should not have left this alone, it contains something precious to me" he whispers before opening it and taking out his custom purple duel disk. He then goes to reach for his deck pouch on his belt but stops and reaches into his bag pulling out a wooden box. He opens it to show the inside split into two sections. He takes a deck from the left section and returns the box to his bag, he then shuffles the deck before placing it in his card reader. "Chell, to thank you properly for returning my bag to me, I want you to have the honour of seeing my real deck first. It is the first time I have ever used it so if I seem to be taking my time it is not my fault" says Kenny as the two make some distance between themselves.

KENNY Vs MICHELLE

"Ladies first" says Kenny offering chell the first move

"Thanks, I draw." she takes the card and looks at the cards in her hand for a moment "I summon Banisher of the Light (0100/2000) in defence mode and end my turn"

"Ok, I draw and I summon Fire Giant (1500/0000) in attack mode." Says Kenny as a giant with fire like red haired appears on the field. "I then play Horn of Jotunheim allowing me to special summon a frost giant (1500/0000) from my deck." A second giant appears on the field with hair like ice "now I play Polymerization to fuse my two giants to form The Giant of Fire and Ice (2200/1500). Finally I attack your monster in defence mode"

A two headed giant appears from the two fusion materials before it charges forward hitting the banisher of the light with it's club.

"With that I end my turn." says Kenny

"Ok my move, i draw and activate pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards. Now I summon another Banisher of the Light (0100/2000) this time in attack mode." the banisher appears on the field "Now I play shield and sword swapping the attack and defence of all monsters on the field"

Chell - 4000  
Banisher of the Light (2000/0100)

Kenny - 4000  
Giant of Fire and Ice (1500/2200)

"That means your Banisher is now stronger than my Giant" says Kenny having not expected this kind of strategy from chell

"That's right, now Banisher of the Light attack his giant" says chell

The banisher launches it's attack destroying Kenny's giant 

Chell - 4000  
Kenny - 3500

"I end my turn with a face down card" says Chell looking very confident, well her Banisher's attack and defence swap back to normal (0100/2000)

"Lets see what I can do now that my giants are removed from play." says Kenny as he draws a card "First I will play Norse Raiders (1200/1000) in attack mode". A small group of Norse Warriors appear on the field "and I power them up with the magic card 'Spirit of the Nine Worlds' doubling their attack (1200/1000 2400/1000). Now every time my Norse Raiders attack their attack points are lowered by 200, once they reach 0 attack points they are destroyed thus is the effect of the spirit of the nine worlds." says Kenny "now attack her banisher of the light"

The Norsemen run forward but the face down card flips up "I activate wabaku reducing your battle damage to 0" says Chell with even more confidence than before

The Norsemen just practically pass through the banisher before reappearing on Kennys side of the field (2400/1000 2200/1000) "fine then I end my turn" says Kenny starting to get worried

Chell draws her next card "I sacrifice my banisher to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000), and when he comes to the field I can destroy one of your monsters. So your Norse raiders are destroyed" as Chell finishes talking a bolt of lightning hits the Norseman destroying them. "Now I attack you directly"

Zaborg causes a clap of thunder that radiates out hitting Kenny causing him to take a step back

Kenny - 1100  
Chell - 4000

"I end my turn and I am just one attack away from getting my date" says Chell in excitement

"Time for me to get serious with you then" says Kenny drawing his card "I activate the spell card I just drew, Nine Worlds - Asgard. This spell when activated allows me to summon from my deck a monster with 'Nine Worlds God' in it's name to the field at the cost of half of my life points and I choose Nine Worlds God - Odin!"

Kenny - 0550  
Chell - 4000

A castle rises from the ground and from it emerges an old looking man clad in battle armour riding a six-legged steed. "Welcome Nine Worlds God - Odin (2750/2500) to the field. Since Odin, according to mythology, was not only a great warrior, he was also incredibly intelligent his appearance allows me to draw 2 cards". Kenny draws the cards "Now I activate Gungnir - The Spear of Odin increasing Odin's attack by 1000 points (2750/2500 3750/2500) now Odin attack Zaborg."

The mighty god, now with spear in hand, rides forward using the spear to pierce Zaborg through it's chest.

Chell - 2650

Kenny - 0550

"I end my turn" says Kenny as Chell look on shaking at just the sight of the mythical god in front of her. "I draw" she finally says after a few minutes of silence "and I place a monster in defence mode ending my turn"

"I'm sorry to do this Chell but I have no choice" Kenny draws "I activate the spell card 'Fearless fighters' causing all monsters on the field to switch to attack mode." Chell's face down monster reveals itself to be Royal Magical Library (0000/2000) "ODIN ATTACK"

The warrior charges forward and destroys the library with no trouble at all

Chell - 0000

Kenny - 0550

WINNER - KENNY

The old god disappears as Kenny's duel disc deactivates "I win" says Kenny now just staring at Chell

"Looks like I lost" says Chell looking down but within a few seconds she looks up smiling "guess I will just have to get better and beat you next time"

She walks over to Kenny and kisses him on his cheek then runs off waving as Axel, Drake and Fenix walk up to Kenny. Kenny remains silent for a moment before turning the way Chell ran just catching sight of her reaching the steps off the beach "Hey Chell wait up" shouts Kenny before heading off after her

"Well that is different" says Axel looking confused

"Did she just get Kenny to fall for her?" asks Feniks to both Axel and Drake

"There is no hope for him" says Drake shaking his head

"Lets go get him" says Axel with a sigh as he puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking in the direction Kenny just ran. Both Drake and Feniks look at each other before following their friends. 

Unbeknownst to the 4 of them on the cliff above the beach a black haired student wearing a black trench coat with a black T-shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans, black boots with black fingerless gloves stands watching them with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

End of chapter

Sorry for the wait with this chapter, I had finished it before I went away on holiday but my friend who generally beta reads all my stories didn't get it back to me before I left.

So I am posting it up now and then I am going to crash out. Waiting around for 8 hours cause a flight is delayed can really take it out of you…

* * *

Kenny's Cards

Fire Giant  
Monster/Normal  
4 stars  
Attack 1500  
Defence – 0000

Frost Giant  
Monster/Normal  
4 Stars  
Attack – 1500  
Defence – 0000

Giant of Fire and Ice  
Monster/Fusion  
6 Stars  
Attack – 2200  
Defence – 1500

Norse Raiders  
Monster/Normal  
4 Stars  
Attack – 1200  
Defence – 1000

Nine Worlds God – Odin  
Monster/Effect  
8 Stars  
Attack – 2750  
Defence – 2500  
Effect – when Nine Worlds God - Odin is summoned/special summoned/flip summoned to the field draw two cards

Horn of Jotunheim  
Magic  
Special summon either one Frost Giant or Hill Giant from your deck to the field

Spirit of the Nine Worlds  
Magic/equip  
Double a monsters attack points, each time the monster attacks reduce the monsters attack points by 200. If the monsters attack points are reduced to 0 destroy the monster and this card.

Nine Worlds Asgard  
Magic  
Give up half your life points to summon one creature with Nine Worlds God in it's name.

Gungnir - The Spear of Odin  
Magic/equip  
This can only be equip to Nine Worlds God – Odin. Increase Odin's attack by 1000 points

* * *

I do not own Kelly Storm  
she is owned by Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK

* * *

DcD signing out 


	6. The First Day of Term

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

Chapter 6 - The First Day of Term

The sun shines down brightly on the academy as Axel Chase sprints up the path towards the academy late for the first class of the year.

'god damn it, i over slept. i am never going to get anywhere in this place if i keep doing that.'

he mumbles something inaudible before trying to run faster, jumping up the couple of steps into the building, practically flying through the doors. As he runs down the corridor he takes his PDA from his pocket and checks the room number his timetable says. As he practically slides around the corner he crashes into something, or more precisely someone. After landing hard on the floor he feels a weight land on him. It is just a few seconds before he looks up and sees a girl sitting on top of him blushing like mad but at the same time looking daised and confused. Axel then looks down from her face realising that the girl isn't sitting on top of him, she is straddling his waist. He then looks back up to the girls face and realises who it is

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where i was going" says the girl now trying to get to her feet but at the same time trying to keep her short skirt from riding up. Axel seeing this closes his eyes allowing the girl to get up without having to worry that he is trying to peek

"It's ok, I wasn't watching either." says Axel now getting to his feet.

"Oh it's you, I bumped into you back at the Kaiba Corp duel dome during the entrance exams. We will have to stop meeting like this. My name is Sera, Sera Hikari" says the girl

"Axel Chase" says Axel before looking at his watch "damn I'm even later, sorry to run like this" he goes to run

"Erm Axel what room are you in?" calls Sera

"Lecture room 12"

"That's up one level, and you know the stairs are this way" says Sera with a small giggle

Axel slides to a halt and turns around "they are?!"

"Yeah come on, I am in the same class. Let's walk together" says Sera waiting for Axel to walk to her side

"Shouldn't we run? Aren't we like 30 minutes late?" asks Axel as he gets to her side

"Correction, you are late. I was helping out Professor Hitomi, head of the obelisk blue girls dorm with something."

"Please help me out here, say I was helping as well"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because mine is a complete lie, it just sounds truthful"

"Curse that logic" axel mumbles slightly about him hoping the first lecture isn't taken by professor Gerald causing Sera to giggle at Axel.

When they get to the room Sera peers through the window before quickly ducking out of sight "Please help me think of a better excuse quickly!" she says looking slightly stressed

"Why?" asks Axel before taking a look through the window and seeing a female teacher standing at the front of the room

"Because that professor is Hitomi, so I can't say I was helping her with something"

"Fine then this is the excuse, I fell over on the way from my dorm, you found me and helped me to the nurses office. Then we came here together."

"Will it work?"

"Worked enough times for me and Drake back are our old school, they never checked up on us"

"Ok then, how were you hurt"

"He was hurt when I was taking both of you to the chancellors office for not going to class" comes a voice behind them. They both look around to see a teacher in a RA yellow blazer. Axel sighs as he recognises the teacher as Gerald.

"Professor, we didn't mean to be late." says Sera with a polite bow

"I will look the other way this time seeing as it is your first offence, but I suggest you both set you alarm clocks for tomorrow. if you are late i will take you straight to Chancellor Crowler's office" says Gerald before opening the door for the two. he steps in after them "I'm sorry professor for disturbing your lecture, but I was returning a couple of your students I asked to help me carry some paper work to my office."

Sera and Axel both look in shock but try to hide it well taking a couple of seats at the back not trying to draw any attention to themselves. "Thank you for bringing back my students professor, they have not missed much, I was just outlining what we will be studying this year. i am sure some kind people in this class will inform them later on" says Hitomi before returning to her lecture

Gerald gives Axel and Sera a stern look before exiting the room. Axel takes a quick look around the room before scribbling something down on a piece of paper and throwing it at the back of Drakes head who is sitting a few rows in front of him. The paper hits its mark but it is seen by Hitomi "AXEL CHASE, first you come late now you are passing notes in my class. If it is so important then the rest of the class can hear it, Mr Ithel please pass me that note." she shout earning a laugh from a lot of the students. Drake not having read it himself passes the note forward to the professor who clears her throat "Drake, tell Kenny and Feniks. I am holding an open challenge after school. I am going to get my annoyance for this day out on some un-expecting duellist." says Hitomi reading from the note "You all heard it class, anyone who wants to duel Mr Chase he will be waiting in the duel arena after school. Now Mr Chase, I do not tolerate note passing in my class. You will remember that or you will be on a one way trip to see Chancellor Crowler."

Axel mumbles under his breath as he lowers his head and once again tries to draw attention away from himself

As the bell rings to signal the end of the day, Axel quickly gets up and storms out of the room sick of the day. After turning up late and been caught passing notes in class he had been called on first to answer every single question that day and when he had been unable to answer the class had just laughed at him. This treatment wasn't just from Professor Hitomi, she had told her punishment for Axel to every other professor they had had that day and they had continued it. Six different professors picking on him had been enough to enrage Axel enough as he storms to the duelling arena to face anyone not caring who it is.

As he stands in the arena now with an academy duel disc on his arm, he just stands there waiting for an opponent not even acknowledging anyone who tries to move him so they can duel. it isn't long before the stands in the arena are nearly full as Axel continues to wait.

Drake, Kenny and Feniks sitting in the crowd look down at axel "so you think anyone will step up to face him?" ask Kenny

"I'm sure someone will, even if it is just so they can move him" answers Drake

"Maybe one of us should face him" says Feniks hand on his deck pouch

"No, we agreed before we came, the only time we would face each other is if we are forced to in class or for the dorm change exams." says Drake "Besides he has an opponent". He points to a group of obelisk blues walking towards the arena Axel is standing in.

Axel lets a smirk come over his face as he sees who the obelisk blues are, Scott laton and his gang. "So which one of you wants to face me then" shouts Axel to the group

"So you didn't chicken out of your open challenge then Slifer. I'm impressed but your not on the level to face me yet so I think today Sakimaru has the honour of defeating you" says Scott as the tallest member of his gang moves forward into place to duel. Axel takes a moment to examine his opponent noticing that he has his head shaved, and despite been over 6ft tall he look scrawny. Axel places his deck in his duel disc and he notices Sakimaru do the same

"DUEL" is shouted by both of them before the crowd becomes instantly alive with cheers, some Slifers for Axel the rest seemingly for Scott Laton's lackey Sakimaru

AXEL VS SAKIMARU

"I will go first Slifer" says Sakimaru in a surprising high, almost squeaky voice "I draw and play two cards face down ending my turn."

"Well well well, leaving yourself open on the first turn lets see what I can do." says Axel with confidence radiating in his voice "I summon Alchemist Mage (1300/1300) in attack mode"

"I activate my trap card Machine Production Line, this allows me to special summon 1 machine token (0100/0100) on the turn it is activated, then an additional machine token during every one of my stand by phase well this card remains on the field". A small machine appears on the field in defence mode as Sakimaru speaks

"That little machine isn't a match for my Mage which will now attack your machine token" says Axel as the mage charges forward only to be stopped by a barrier and the second face down card flipping up "This is my Machine Protection Barrier trap card. So long as I have a machine monster face up on the field all attacks from none machine based monsters are prevented." says Sakimaru with a laugh

"Fine then, I set one card face down and end my turn" says Axel not sounding the least bit demoralised

"My turn, I draw and get a second machine token." says Sakimaru with a smile on his face "I now sacrifice both machine tokens to summon one of my favourite monsters Cannibal Mecha (0000/0000). This monster may seem weak at first but it has a special ability, for every machine monster that enters my graveyard he will again 500 attack points". A large misshapen machine appears on the field with what looks like two arms and a mouth "I now activate the magic card machine corrosion, this card forces me, for as long as it is on the field, to discard a machine monster from my hand each turn. I choose this time my Jinzo #7. My Cannibal Mecha now increases by 500 points (0000 0500)." the jinzo #7 appears on the field for just a moment but the cannibal mecha reaches out with one of it's arms grabbing it, opening it's mouth and devouring the helpless machine "with that I end my turn"

"I draw and summon Trainee Alchemist (1000/1000) in attack mode but because of your machine protection barrier I can't attack you so I end my turn" says Axel keeping his poker face on

"Sakimaru, be careful that Trainee Alchemist is a level monster defeat it quickly" shouts Scott from the arena floor

"I draw and get another machine token" says Sakimaru with a smirk on his face as the new machine token appears on the field. "I will now sacrifice my machine token to summon my most fearsome monster Master Mecha (2100/1200)". A human shaped machine with a very large sword in it's robotic hands appears on the field, a cloak waving in some none existing wind. "My Master Mecha is a 7 star monster but it can be summoned to the field using one sacrifice but it is unable to attack this turn. I now have to give up this machine monster for my machine corrosion but it at least powers up my cannibal mecha" a steel scorpion appears on the field and quickly gets devoured. "Now I play the last card in my hand, divine restoration. This magic card allows me to draw cards equal to the amount in play, and to my count I make it 8. (3 for axel, 5 for sakimaru)" Sakimaru draws his 8 card " since my cannibal mecha is not strong enough and my Master mecha, due to the way I summoned him, has to wait till next turn. I end with 1 card face down. But since I have 7 cards in my hand I have to discard one and I discard this little machine monster" a second Jinzo #7 appears on the field and gets devoured by the cannibal mecha (1500/1500)

"Finally you're done, I was honestly getting bored over here. It is time for me to end this duel" says Axel as he draws his card "I level up my Alchemist to Intermediate Alchemist (1300/1200). Then I activate my face down card 'forced training' this card can only be activated when I level up an alchemist, it allows me to give up 500 life points to increase my alchemists level once again this time to Expert Alchemist (1600/1300)."

Axel - 3500

Sakimaru - 4000

I now sacrifice my Alchemist mage to summon Dragon of Alchemy (2400/2400) in attack mode and because of my Alchemists special ability his attack increases by 200 points (2600/2600). It is just to bad that ability doesn't work on itself. Finally I activate a spell card 'heavy storm' destroying all magic and trap cards on the field" the machine production line, machine protection barrier, machine corrosion and the face down card all get blown away by the storm.

Standing at the top of the stands is the black haired guy who was watching Axel, Drake, Feniks and Kenny down at the beach, this time he is dressed in a obelisk blue uniform. 'lets see what this Alchemy Deck can do against these machines then Axel'

"COME ONE AXEL, THAT'S THE WAY TAKE DOWN HIS MACHINES" shouts Feniks

"Finally he can go on the attack, but that guy still has a full hand and Axel only has a few cards to play with this turn" says Kenny for once concentration on the duel

"Axel still has an up hill battle, these Mecha monsters that Sakimaru is using are a lot tougher than they seem. I hope Axel realises before rushing in recklessly" say Drake now on the edge of his seat

"Is it alright if I sit with you three?" says a voice to the side of them. The 3 look over to see Sera standing there

"Not a problem take a seat" says Drake, she goes to sit next to Kenny "not there" Drake quickly adds knowing Kenny's tendencies. Sera walks over and sides by Drake "Kenny loves to flirt with any woman, so it is best you don't sit by him and give him that chance" whispers Drake causing sera to giggle.

"So do you think Axel can win?" ask sera

"He has a good chance so long as he plays smart." answers Drake

"By the way, my name is Sera Hikari" says Sera realising she hasn't introduced herself

"Drake Ithel, these are Kenny Nolan" says Drake pointing to Kenny "and that's Feniks Brenton" pointing to Feniks

"COME ON AXEL YOU CAN WIN" shouts Sera down to the field

The heavy storm spell subsides and Axel smirks "I now activate the spell card medical herbs, this spell increases my life points by 500 returning my points to 4000"

Axel - 4000

Sakimaru - 4000

"Finally I attack you Cannibal Mecha with Expert Alchemist removing that threat"

The alchemist runs forward to attack. Before the attack hits the cannibal reaches out and grabs the alchemist destroying it

"WHAT THE HELL! My alchemist was stronger"

"No it wasn't you see my Cannibal Mecha has a special ability, if it is the target of an attack I can discard a machine monster from my hand to make it indestructible for this turn. This special ability can only be used once in the duel though."

Axel - 3600

Dragon of Alchemy (2600/2600 2400/2400)

Sakimaru - 4000

Cannibal Mecha (2000/2000)  
Master Mecha (2100/1200)

"Damn that mecha. But I will make sure one of your monsters is gone before the end of this turn. DRAGON OF ALCHEMY ATTACK HIS MASTER MECHA"

"Idiot, you think that my most powerful monster would fall like that. I activate my Master Mecha's special ability, Power Exchange. He borrows the attack points of one monster on the field to power him up and I choose the only monster I can Cannibal Mecha"

A power cable instant appears between the two machines increasing Master Mecha's attack by 2000 (2100/1200 4100/1200).

The dragon already ordered to attack doesn't stop and launches a flurry of flames at the machine only to be counter attacked by a giant laser cannon that opens out from it's chest. The dragon is hit dead on obliterating it

Axel - 1900  
Sakimaru - 4000

The cable connecting Master Mecha and Cannibal Mecha disappears, and not a second later Master Mecha explodes. "Sadly after using his special ability my master mecha overloads and is destroyed but it means my Cannibal is powered up even more (2500/2500)"

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" says Axel leaving 1 card in his hand

"What just happened?" asks Sera not believing what she saw

"Axel just messed up, he had a mountain to climb before but now he has little chance of winning" says Drake looking at the floor

"The idiot got annoyed to quickly and made a stupid mistake" adds in Kenny

"COME ON AXEL DON'T LOSE" shouts Feniks "come on cheer for him" he says to the others

"COME ON AXEL" shout Feniks, Sera, Drake and Kenny at the same time

The guy in the obelisks blue uniform goes to turn away thinking 'looks like his win against professor Gerald was just a fluke.'

"Don't leave yet. The duel isn't over" says a girl with blonde hair walking up to him in a obelisk blue uniform

"It is for what I wanted to see Kelly, I expected more from this guy since he beat Professor Gerald"

"Just watch, that poker face of his is good but I can tell he has something planned. Who knows Raven, this guy could be a challenger for you" says Kelly now leaning on the railings

"I draw and I summon Mecha Unit #1 (1000/1000). When this guy is summoned it allows me to special summon one level 3 or lower machine monster from my deck and I choose Mecha Unit #2 (700/900). Now when Mecha Unit #2 is summoned, including special summon, while Mecha Unit #1 is in play it allows me to special summon Mecha Unit #3 (1200/0100) from my hand. These three can now combine to form 'Mecha Unit X' (1800/1500). Of course that means sending 3 more machine monsters to my graveyard increasing the attack of my Cannibal Mecha once again (2500/2500 4000/4000)" Sakimaru bursts out laughing until he notices the look on Axel's face, Axel's expression has not changed from his poker face. "What the hell is wrong with you, you are facing the deadliest machine monster ever yet you are acting like this is boring you"

"That's because you are. You keep talking big but I have yet to see much out of you" says Axel, his expression still not changing

"WHAT! I will show you. CANNIBAL MECHA END THIS DUEL" shouts Sakimaru in a rage

"I activate my face down card Alchemy Shield Wall, this trap works just like Negate attack, ending your battle phase" says Axel still keeping his face straight

"Fine then, I end my turn, but next turn I will win" says Sakimaru still angry

"I draw and activate my face down card 'Forbidden Alchemy' this allows me to pay 100 life points per level of the monster I want to return from the graveyard and I pay 500 life points to return Expert Alchemist (1600/1300) to the field in attack mode."

A alchemy circle appears on the floor and the expert alchemist rises out of it

"Now I play the card I drew, this can only be activated if I have an alchemist in attack mode on the field. I play 'Draw of Alchemy' now depending on the level of the alchemist in attack mode it allows me to draw cards equal to that number. Since my expert alchemist is level 5 I can draw 5 cards." Axel draws the cards "now I activate the spell card CALL OF THE SLAYER, giving up my alchemist on the field as well as this alchemy warrior card from my hand to Summon my most powerful creature THE DRAGON SLAYER! (3500/1500)".

The slayer, in its dragon armour rises up out of the ground looking ready to attack

"Now since he is not powerful enough to take down that cannibal mecha of yours I have to power him up and I have just the card 'Sword of Alchemy'. This equip card increases the power of a warrior type monster by 500 points (3500/1500 4000/1500)." a large sword appears in the hands of the slayer "Dragon Slayer attack Mecha Unit X"

The slayer charges forward cutting the mecha unit in half

Axel - 1400

Sakimaru - 1800

"i end my turn with a face down card" says Axel once again with his poker face on

"Because you destroyed by Mecha Unit X my cannibal again gain is power (4000/4000 4500/4500). Now I draw and play the magic card 'Rise of the Machines' this allows me to special summon one machine monster from my deck at the cost of 1000 life points and I choose FINAL MECHA" a large gundam type mecha appears on the field

Axel - 1400

Dragon Slayer (4000/1500)

Sakimaru - 800

Cannibal Mecha (4500/4500)  
Final Mecha (3000/2300)

"This is the end Axel Chase, once my cannibal destroys your slayer my final mecha will finish your life points. Now CANIBAL MECHA ATTACK HIS DRAGON SLAYER"

The mecha's arm reaches out but before it makes contact the face down card flips up "I activate the trap card 'Slayer Soul' this card can only be activated when my slayer is targeted by a monster with more than 4000 attack points. It prevents the attack and because my Slayer is radiating a fearful presence because of this card your cannibal mecha is switched to defence mode and can't change modes for 2 turns. I was trying to keep it secret to use against Drake and the Supreme Dragon but I can't hold anything back here." says Axel, a smile plastered on his face

"Fine, you saved yourself once again but I will win this. I place one card face down and end my turn." says Sakimaru obviously annoyed by Axel now

"Axel can win this turn" squeals Sera

"COME ON AXEL FINISH THIS" shouts Feniks

"That face down card might stop him" says Drake trying to be reasonable

"He just needs to draw Alchemist Spy and he will win" says Kenny

"COME ON AXEL" shout all 4 once again

"Maybe I was wrong, if he keeps on like this then he might be worth my time" says Raven more to himself than anyone else

"I told you to keep watching" says Kelly

"I draw and if you watched the duel between me and professor Gerald when I got into this academy you will know the card i am about to play 'Alchemist Spy'. Check out what that face down is"

The alchemist appears looking under the face down card then disappears reappearing by Axel stabbing him with its holographic knife in the stomach. Axel falls to a knee with one eye open

Axel - 0900

Sakimaru - 0800

"So it isn't a trap" says Axel breathing heavily "Dragon Slayer attack Final Mecha end this duel"

The Slayer flies forward and goes to slash final mecha but the cannibal mecha's arm appear punching the slayer back to Axel's side of the field

Axel - 0400

Sakimaru - 0800

"What happened?" asks Axel completely confused then he notices the card, now face up on the field

"I activated my spell machine defence. This magic card works just like a trap since it can only be activated when an attack is declared. it allow me to choose a new target for your attack so long as it is a machine monster that is chosen." says Sakimaru almost dancing with joy as he is one attack away from winning

"It isn't over yet Sakimaru but for now I end my turn"

"I draw and switch my final Mecha to defence mode ending my turn" is all Sakimaru says

'No face down card, maybe all that is left in his hand are monsters' thinks axel as he looks at his deck 'I need to draw something good or else next turn he wins'

"I draw" Axel closes his eyes as he does and slowly opens them seeing the card. "I play the spell card breakthrough, this equip card cuts the attack of the monster it is equip to by half but it allow it to attack directly and I play it on my dragon slayer (4000/1500 2000/1500). NOW MY DRAGON SLAYER ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY AND FINALLY END THIS DUEL."

The slayer charges forward past both defence monsters striking Sakimaru directly

Axel Chase - 0900

Sakimaru - 0000

WINNER OF THE DUEL - AXEL CHASE

Axel watches as Sakimaru walks away join his gang and leaving. Breathing heavily Axel takes his deck from his duel disk and goes to place it in his deck pouch but before he can he his vision goes blurred and he collapses to the floor struggling to breath.

"Axel" says Drake before practically jumping from his chair and running down the steps towards the arena floor. Kenny and Feniks both look at each before following quickly. Sera gasps and follows the guys down to the arena floor.

Kelly Storm continues to watch the scene down below before turning her head to the side noticing that Raven has gone.

Drake, not wanting to waist time going the long way round, jumps over the barrier to the arena floor before and running over to Axel. Drake sliding to a halt by his friend turns Axel as he is lying on his back and checks his breathing. Been happy to know that Axel was still breathing, even if he was struggling, was at least some good news. A few minutes later Feniks, Kenny, Sera and several duel academy officials run in. the officials get Axel on a stretcher and carry him away.

"What was wrong with him?" asks Sera worried like the others

"I don't know, I couldn't see anything wrong with him. Only time will tell" says Drake before walking towards the exit

"He will be alright, the doctors here will look after him" says Feniks before going as well

"Don't worry about Axel, come with us to the medical wing if you want." says Kenny following his friends

Sera nods to Kenny's suggestion before looking at the duelling arena and noticing Axel's deck lying scattered about as well as his duel disc. She goes to pick them up but notices something unusual flashing on the LP indicator screen on the disc. She picks it up to look at it and gasps. She drops the duel disc and gathers up Axel's cards before running out in the direction Scott and his gang left.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Raven

He was created by Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK

* * *

New Cards Used By Axel

Alchemist Mage  
Normal  
SpellCaster  
Attack – 1300  
Defence – 1300

Forced Training  
Magic  
Can only be activated when an Alchemist levels up, give up 500 life points to level up the alchemist again.

Medical Herbs  
Magic  
Increase your life points by 500 life points

Forbidden Alchemy  
Magic  
Return a monster from your grave giving up 100 life points per level of the monster

Draw of Alchemy  
Magic  
Can only be placed when an Alchemist is on the field, Draw cards equal to the level of the Alchemist

Call of the Slayer  
Magic/Ritual  
Sacrifice Creatures with levels equal to 10 from your field or hand to summon The Dragon Slayer from your hand

Sword of Alchemy  
Magic/Equip  
Increase the attack of a warrior type monster by 500 points

Slayer Soul  
Trap  
Can only be activated when The Dragon Slayer is attacked. Switch the attack monster to defence mode, this monster can not switch position for two turns

Breakthrough  
Magic/Equip  
Half the attack of target monster, that monster can attack your opponent directly

Sakimaru's Cards

Machine Production Line  
Trap/Continuous  
This can only be activated when your opponent summons a monster. Special summon 1 machine token to the field. Special summon 1 machine token during each standby phase after this has been activated

Machine Protection Barrier  
Trap/Continuous  
Well a machine monster is on the field no machine monster can be attacked

Cannibal Mecha  
Monster/Effect  
Level 8  
Attack – 0000  
Defence – 0000  
Effect – Increase the attack and defence of this monster by 500 for ever machine monster in the graveyard. Once during the duel, if Cannibal Mecha is the target of an attack you may discard one machine monster from your hand to make Cannibal Mecha invulnerably for the rest of the turn

Machine Corrosion  
Magic/Continuous  
During the end phase of every turn you must discard a machine monster from your hand. If you don't then a random monster on the field is destroyed

Master Mecha  
Level 7  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 2100  
Defence – 1200  
Effect – if this monster is attacked you may transfer the attack points from one other machine monster on the field. After the damage calculations has been completed this monster is destroyed

Mecha Unit 1

Level 4  
Monster/Effect  
Attack - 1000  
Defence - 1000  
Effect – special summon 1 level 3 or lower monster from your deck

Mecha Unit 2  
Level 3  
Monster/Effect  
Attack - 0700  
Defence - 0900  
Effect – if this monster is summoned to the field, well Mecha Unit 1 is in play then you can special summon Mecha Unit 3 from your hand

Mecha Unit 3  
Level 3  
Monster/Normal  
Attack - 1200  
Defence - 0100

Mecha Unit X  
Level 6  
Monster/Effect/Fusion  
Attack - 1800  
Defence - 1500  
Effect – this monster can only be summoned by summoned by sending Mecha Unit 1, Mecha Unit 2 and Mecha Unit 3 from the field to the graveyard

Rise of the Machines  
Magic  
At the cost of 1000 life points special summon one machine monster from your deck to the field

Final Mecha  
Level 8  
Monster/Normal  
Attack - 3000  
Defence – 2300

Machine Defence  
Spell  
When a attack is declared change the target of the attack, so long as the new target is a machine monster

* * *

DcD signing out


	7. A Lady Can Take Care Of Herself

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Lady Can Take Care Of Herself - The Legendary Light Witch

"Hey get back here Scott!" shouts Sera finally catching up to Scott Layton and his gang.

"What's wrong Sera, you come to tell me you want to go out with me?" asks Scott acting big for his friends

"No, I am here to ask you why the hell you had you lackey duel without the safety protocols active on his duel disc" shouts Sera now getting highly annoyed with Scott "you could have seriously hurt Axel"

"I didn't hear him complain once, besides who cares if one lousy Slifer gets hurt. All the better if they weren't even around." says Scott. Sera stomps forward and slaps Scott as hard as she can "you pathetic little worm."

She goes to march away "Looks like she's a bit frisky today boys" says Scott to his friends

"Go blow yourself" is all sera says well giving a certain finger gesture and walks away

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now boys, I need you to tell me the truth, has Axel been duelling with the safety protocols turned off on his duel disc?" asks Doctor Daphne, the head of the medical ward at duel academy.

"Not that I'm aware of" says Drake completely confused

"The only time I have known him duel with safeties turned off was back when we first met, he was showing off and got hurt doing it. He hasn't done it since" says Kenny

"I didn't even know about the time Kenny knew about" says Feniks honestly.

"Well has he duelled today?" asks the doctor

"Yeah just before he collapsed." replies Drake

"Who won? And did anything happen to his opponent?" asks the doctor well writing stuff down

"Axel won." says Feniks "I don't know who his opponent was, some one in obelisk blue. nothing happened to them"

"He was facing Sakimaru, the mecha duellist and I can tell you what happened doctor." comes the voice of Sera as she walks into the ward carrying Axel's duel disc in her hands. "Sakimaru had the safeties off on his duel disc, Axel must have been fighting against the pain most of the duel, it is lucky he didn't take a direct attack."

"What would have happened if he had?" asks Kenny

"His mind probably would have gone into shock" says the Doctor

"Will he be alright?" asks Drake

"He will be fine by the morning, he will join you in class then." says the doctor not really worried

"We will be back in the morning to pick him up then" says Feniks stretching out

"You mean your just going to leave him here?" asks Sera

"Not a lot we can do, and curfew starts in 30 minutes, we don't want to be caught out side after that." says Kenny picking up his bag

"Come on Sera, we will walk you back to the Obelisk Blue dorm" says Drake "we have enough time to get you there and get back to the slifer dorm."

"It's alright guys, i will be fine going back by myself" says Sera placing Axel's deck by the bed he is lying in. "besides, guys aren't allowed near the girls dorm."

"You sure?" asks Drake

"Yeah, I will be fine" answers Sera taking one last look at Axel, now breathing normalised and sleeping soundly.

"Ok then, we will see you in the morning." says Feniks heading out the room. Drake and Kenny both leave with a wave.

'Scott will play for this' thinks Sera before heading out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Axel opens his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light in the room before noticing he is not in his dorm room, the sickening white ceilings been the biggest clue to where he was. 'I hate hospitals' is all he mumbles before he hears foot steps getting closer to him. "Ah good your awake, how do you feel?" says the doctor

"Like I was hit by a bus" says Axel adding in a tired yawn

"Well maybe it will teach you not to Duel against someone when the Safety systems aren't all active"

"It's not like i had a choice, besides how did I get here, the last thing I remember was finding it hard to breath then just blackness" says Axel before finally looking at the doctor "and who are you?"

"Such a rude boy, I am Doctor Daphne, head doctor here at duel academy and your friends brought you in, they should be here shortly to take you to class"

"What time is it?"

"It is 7:45, class starts in 15 minutes time" says the doctor as the door to the ward opens up and Drake, Kenny and Feniks step through.

"Morning doctor" says all three with a polite bow at the same time

"Good morning boys, your friend has just woken up. i just want to give him a once over to see if he is alright then you can take him to class. Would you mind waiting outside during the examination"

The three step outside well Daphne performs the examination on Axel. It is only a few minutes before Axel steps out of the room, him and the 3 guys walk to class.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sera walks to class, on time unlike the day before. She had left her Obelisk blue friends and was hoping to get into class early and see if Axel was there but upon entering the room she sees he isn't there, unfortunately Scott Layton's gang is. She takes her seat in the middle row of the lecture hall and sits waiting for other people to arrive and trying to ignore the looks she is getting from Scott's gang. After a few minutes she hears someone sit in the seat next to her and then feels an arm move around her shoulder. She just glances over noticing it is Scott before elbowing him in the stomach "remove your arm from around me before I get angry" says Sera giving a death glare to Scott who doesn't listen

"Come on Sera, you know you have liked me for years. You can drop the act" says Scott still not even noticing the glare

"Scott, get it into your head. I HAVE NEVER LIKED YOU, I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN GO OUT WITH YOU" shouts sera now forcibly moving scotts arm

"Come on, your Slifer boyfriend isn't around so you can say how you really feel" says Scott moving closer to Sera

"Back off" says sera before slapping him around the side of his face, when he doesn't move away Sera goes to slap him again but Scott grabs her hand

"Come now Sera, play nice"

"Scott, if you know what is good for you, you will back off right now" says a voice from behind them

Scott turns around seeing Axel sitting behind them, Drake, Feniks and Kenny in the row behind Axel.

"Stay out of this slacker!" says Scott

"I don't think I will since I have some serious unfinished business with you after that little stunt of yours" says Axel cracking his knuckles

Scott goes to say something but several students come through the door and he just gets up and walks away mouthing to Axel 'this isn't over' to which Axel mouths back 'any time'.

"I hope he didn't bother you to much Sera" says Axel now turning to the obelisk blue girl in front of him

"No, I was just about to get rid of him. How are you feeling Axel?"

"I can't complain, but I am hungry" says Axel as his stomach growls slightly, he then looks around at the nearly empty room "By the way where is everyone? Doesn't class start like now?"

"Class doesn't start till 8:15 today" says Drake playing about on his PDA

"Great, anyone got any food?" asks Axel which causes Sera to giggle, before she takes out her lunch and hands it over to him

"Have this, I will get something else for myself later"

"Thanks" says Axel before starting to eat

"Sera, why are you associating with a bunch of Slifers?" asks an annoyed female voice from behind them

"Yeah Sera, why don't you come with us well we go sit with Scott" says a different voice

Sera turns towards the voices, which she obviously recognises as he friends "I am happy here, I prefer to stay away from trash like Scott and his gang"

The girls all look down there nose at Sera "what is with you, your an obelisk, your not meant to hang around with Slifers" says a blonde haired girl, the obvious leader of the pack

"I would rather hang around with these guys, they aren't elitist snobs" says Sera turning away from her 'friends'

"I wouldn't..." starts Feniks before Axel covers his mouth

"As Feniks was saying Axel here used..." Axel uses his other hand to cover Kenny's mouth

"Axel here, before we knocked some sense into him was somewhat of an Elitist. Just because he won a tournament that gave him the title of Master of Alchemy" says Drake well Axel glares at him

"But he isn't like that now though" says Sera not caring what Axel used to be like

"Yeah, I haven't classed myself above anyone in a long time." says Axel "I know I'm not the best, especially since i only scraped through the entrance exam"

"ALRIGHT CLASS, TAKE YOUR SEATS." shouts a male teacher, in a Slifer Red Blazer that is unfastened showing a shirt and tie underneath it, from the front of the room. All the students quickly move to find seats "I am Professor Porter. Today we are going to start on learning about Field Spell Cards. Now can anyone tell me what a Field spell is?" he points to a student at the front of the room who answers the question

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sera sighs with relieve as the bell signalling dinner, the morning hard been quite mundane but she had gotten a laugh when Axel had fallen asleep in class and Porter had asked him a question. She picks up her bag and goes to leave the room following Axel, Drake and Feniks to the dinner hall. Kenny had said he was meeting a girl called Chell in which the other guys had just wished him luck, making Sera assume that it was a girl Kenny was intending to ask out.

"Sera, what would you like to eat?" asks Axel as they are walking "Since I ate your dinner it only fair that I buy you something"

"You don't have to buy me anything" says Sera blushing slightly

"Sera, don't bother arguing with him" says Feniks who is walking in front, just turning his head slightly "when he wants to, he can be stubborn"

"So what do you want?" asks Axel again

"What are you going to get?" says Sera replying with her own question

"I was going to see what sandwiches there were. if there was nothing I wanted there I was going to get some Ramen"

"At least it isn't a lucky dip sandwich choice today" says Drake with a hint of disgust in his voice

"What's wrong with lucky dip?" asks sera

"Back at are old school they used to do it every day. In the selection there was only ever the stuff no one in there right mind would buy normally!" says Feniks with a laugh remembering the day drake had actually tried it and gotten a Tamato, Tuna, Chill sauce and mayoaise sandwich and had spent most the afternoon throwing up after just one bite.

"They weren't so bad" says axel

"Says the guy who actually picked out a sandwich from there with mould on it" says drake still with disgust in his voice

"That was one time, and it wasn't like I ate it." Protests Axel

"No you threw it at the lunch lady and got detention for a week" says Feniks who is not laughing uncontrollably

"She deserved it for not letting me choose another one" says Axel trying to defend himself

"You threw a mouldy sandwich at the lunch lady?" questions Sera trying hard not to laugh

"I didn't aim for her"

"No you were aiming for the headmaster of the school" says Drake opening the door to the lunch hall

"Let me get this straight, you threw a mouldy sandwich aiming for the Head teacher of your school but hit a lunch lady?" asks Sera now laughing almost as much as Feniks

"When you put it like that it makes it sound bad." says Axel with a sigh

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Boss forget about Sera" says Shiro "she isn't worth all this trouble your going through"

"She will be mine" says Scott "and I want that slacker and his gang taken out"

"Not a problem boss" says Sakimaru "I was one move away from beating that punk Axel, just give me another chance"

"Axel isn't the problem" says a red haired member of the group, of similar height to Scott "that guy Drake was able to beat the boss"

"He got lucky against me Freddy." says Scott well scowling "I will beat him next time"

"Let me try next boss" says the last member of the gang, a dark haired guy just a bit shorter than Sakimaru "they won't win against me"

"Alright Kenji" says Scott taking a bite out of his lunch "I think we should go after the one who likes to flirt with all the girls"

"I think his name is Kenny" says Shiro "The deck he ran in the exam was a basic beat down deck."

"I saw him walking with some Slifer chick outside" says Sakimaru

"We wait till after class" says Scott "Chancellor Crowler is taking us for class this afternoon so we don't want to run the risk of been late. If we are then we run the chance of been kicked out of the academy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Crowler stands at the front of the lecture room, he had become chancellor just last year when Shepherd had retired.

"Good afternoon class, this afternoon we shall be learning about tag team duelling. This shall be a project for the next few weeks and there will be a practical exam on this. For the exam I shall be choosing your partners, and you will be given just one hour after your told who your partner is to prepare a stratagy." says Crowler now scanning the students in the room. "Do not be fooled if you have seen the world tag team duelling tournaments on TV, it is not as easy as they make it look. It takes years of working and planning with your partner to make a truly effective team. Then there is the aspect of both duellists having decks that complement each other perfectly."

As Crowler goes on about the finer points of tag duelling a piece of paper hits Sera in the back of her head. trying not to look suspicious she leans down and picks up the paper and opens it up. She reads the message on it in her head 'Duel Arena 3 after class'. She instantly recognises the writing and nudges Kenny who is sitting next to her showing him the message telling him to pass it on down to the others. "I don't know why but Scott wants to duel me" she says once the others have read the note.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Idiot" says Scott under his breath as the message hits Sera instead of Kenny. "Shiro how could you have missed him, he is 3 rows infront"

"I told you I wasn't the best to use for that" says shiro in protest

"We will clear it up when we get there" says Kenji "I want to face kenny"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sera stands on the duel platform well Axel, Drake, Feniks and Kenny stand by her waiting for Scott and his gang to get there. But the entirety of Scotts gang doesn't turn up instead just Shiro and Kenji do. "This doesn't concern you Sera, move aside I want to face the womaniser" says Kenji with a serious look on his face.

"If you wanted to face me you have challenged me instead of her" says Kenny taking out a duel disc from his bag

"That would be my fault" admits Shiro "the challenge was meant to be for you but I hit the wrong target"

"I don't care who Kenji wants to face, I want to duel Scott NOW" says Sera

"You will find him waiting outside the front of the academy for you Sera." says Shiro "but he doesn't want to duel you, he is only interested in you going out there leaving the Slacker Squad"

"Who are the slacker squad?" asks Axel

"You 4 are" says Kenji seeming more anxious to duel

"I would prefer that you didn't refer to us as Slackers" says drake "in fact I was offered a spot in Obelisk Blue but I turned it down and choose to be in Slifer since Red is my favourite colour."

"So what, you will always be slackers" says Shiro

Sera starts walking towards the exit of the stadium "If Scott is outside I am going to duel him, I want to humiliate him after what he pulled this morning."

"Axel go with her" says Drake "don't let anything happen"

"I won't" says Axel "Kenny, beat this guy" he then runs off after Sera

Drake and Feniks jump down off the stadium so does Shiro as the two duellists remaining draw their 6 cards and the word "DUEL" echoes around the room

- - - - - - - - - -

"Axel I don't need you to baby sit me" says Sera as the two of them reach the main entrance of the academy

"I know you don't need me to be here but I want to support you" says Axel in a completely relaxed state

"You don't think I will lose?" asks Sera looking down to the floor

"What makes you think your going to lose?" asks Axel

"Well the truth is I have never beat Scott before." says Sera stopping "we went to the same prep school and he beat me every single time we were forced to duel."

"So, that doesn't mean your going to lose now" says Axel with a smile "and if you do lose it doesn't matter, so long as you try your hardest"

"How touching" comes the voice of Scott "what's next, tell her that if she loses you won't dump her"

"What is it with you Scott? why do you think I am dating him?" asks Sera

"i don't think it, I just know it gets a rise out of both of you" laughs out Scott "I know you really love me Sera that's why you would never go with the slacker,"

"Lets put it this way Scott, I would sooner go out with Axel than I would you" says Sera with a smirk noticing Scott turn instantly to anger but doesn't notice the slight blush on Axel's face

"What does that stupid slacker have that I don't? I'm a much better duellist than he is" half shouts Scott

"You want to put that to the test" says Axel narrowing his eyes

"Axel stay out of this, he is mine" says Sera "I won't lose to him again"

"What makes you think I want to duel you again Sera, during the 5 years at prep school you never once beat me" says Scott "I would much rather duel the slacker"

"Beat him Sera" is all Axel says

"Alright" says Sera placing her deck in the card drive

"If you insist Sera but just so you know i will defeat you again." says Scott shrugging his shoulders

"JUST SHUT UP SCOTT..." says Sera before they both shout "DUEL"

SERA HIKARI VS SCOTT LAYTON

"Normally I would say ladies first but you made the challenge so I am going to go first" says Scott "and I summon Silent swordsman lv3 (1000/1000) in attack mode and activate the spell quick attack allowing my swordsman to attack you directly this turn."

Sera - 3000

Scott - 4000

"I end my turn with a face down card" says Scott looking smug

"I draw and summon The Apprentice of the White Witch in attack mode (1200/0900)" says Sera as a small 12 year old child in white robes and a spell book in her hands appears on the field. "Thanks to her special ability she allows me to draw one card for every card with White Witch in the name on the field. Since there is just one I draw 1 card. Now my Apprentice attack his silent swordsman"

The girl starts to chant then throws a fire ball at the swordsman but it hits a barrier "I activate my trap warrior protection shield, it stops one attack." says Scott

"Ok, I end my turn with two cards face down" says Sera as the two cards appear in front of her

"First I draw and level my silent swordsman to level 5 (2300/1000)" says Scott as his swordsman increases in size. "Then I summon Dark Blade in attack mode (1800/1500)". The black armoured knight appears by the silent swordsman "I now activate the spell card known as "Dark Spear" I can equip this to a warrior type most to increase it's attack points by 300 points and I equip it to my Dark Blade (2100/1500). Now Dark Blade attack her Apprentice" the knight lunges sword and pierces the apprentice with the spear

Sera - 2100

Scott - 4000

"This was to easy. Attack now silent swordsman" shouts Scott

"Not so fast I activate White Witch Mirror. This trap can only be activated when I have no monsters on the field allowing me to redirect one of your monsters attacks back at one of your creatures. Meaning your Swordsman will now attack Dark Blade". the silent swordsman after looking into the mirror turns around and slices the dark blade in half

Sera - 2100

Scott - 3800

"Fine, so you saved yourself this turn but next turn I promise you I will win" says Scott

"Ok I draw and summon White Witch lv4 (1500/1000) in attack mode" says Sera well a female in her mid teens with silver hair appears on the field in a white robe. "Then i activate my face down card "Book of White Magic", this allow me to level up my White Witch to lv6 (2400/1500)". The female turns into a full grown woman in her mid 20's. "Finally I play pot of greed to allow me to draw two cards and I play one of those cards i drew "White Witch Ritual". It allows me to give up monsters from my hand with level equal to 8 to summon "The Legendary Mistress of White Magic" (3500/2000)". A woman in her late 50's appears on the field in a similar robe to the other monsters so far except for this time her robes are covered in different gems. "Thanks to my Mistresses special ability I can search my deck to bring a monster with White Witch in it's name to my hand then I must shuffle my deck". Sera shuffles her deck "now I attack your Silent Swordsman with my White Witch Level 6" the witch let's loose a ray of light from her hand after chanting a spell destroying the swordsman

Sera - 2100

Scott - 3700

"Now Mistress attack him directly" the old witch raises her hand and Scott is struck by another ray of light, this one much brighter

Sera - 2100

Scott - 0200

"I end my turn with a face down card" says Sera

"I won't let you win" says Scott failing to hold in his anger "I draw and activate Swords of Revealing Light, this stops you from attacking me for 3 turns. i place a monster in defence mode and end my turn"

"I draw and will pass the rest" says Sera waiting out the swords

"I draw again and summon another monster in defence mode" says Scott now starting to sweat

"I draw and place a card face down" says Sera

"I draw and place a third monster in defence mode" says Scott now realising the seriousness of his situation

"I draw and pass ending your swords of revealing light" says Sera as the swords disappear

"Then it is time to bring this duel to close, I sacrifice 2 of my face down monsters to summon my ultimate monster, stop me if you remember this guy Sera. I summon "Blade Master of the Realm" (3200/1000) and thanks to his special ability brings back an equip card from my graveyard and i bring back Dark Spear, equiping him with it to increase his attack by 300 points (3500/1000)." Scott laughs as his blade master stares at the two witches "Finally I equip him with "Blade of the Master" to increase his attack by a further 500 attack points (4000/1000). Now since that mistress of yours is dangerous to me… Blade Master attack her Mistress of White Magic"

The blade master charges forward and slices through the witch.

Sera - 1600

Scott - 0200

"Sera, why didn't you activate your face down card?" asks Axel completely confused

"Because his blade master negates any trap used against him" says Sera

"That's right, now I end my turn" says Scott

"I draw and I level up my witch to level 8 (2800/2400)" says Sera

"I wondered when you were going to level up that silly little witch of yours" laughs out Scott not the least bit worried

"I was biding my time Scott. I didn't want to waste her ability, which now activates. I have to discard a monster with White Witch in it's name from my hand. But then half of the discarded monsters attack points are added to my witches until the end of turn. I discard the card I brought to my hand via my Mistress of White Magic's special ability my Legendary White Witch (3100/2000) so that's 1550 attack points added to my White Witch lv8 (4350/2400)."

"Wait a minute that mean your witch... Sera don't" says Scott realising he is going to lose

"NOW ATTACK HIS BLADE MASTER" the white witch releases a massive ray of light which first engulfs the blade master then turns it to dust with the sheer heat of the light

Sera - 1600

Scott - 0000

WINNER OF THE DUEL - SERA HIKARI

Scott stares in shock at the result "how? You were never this good!" says Scott his mouth hanging open

"I was always this good, but before the entry exams I never had this deck" says Sera with her back to Scott "my old deck was wrong for me, but over the summer my sister visited me."

"I remember you talking about your sister back in prep. She is a world class duellist" says Scott

"That's right, she helped me reconstruct my deck into what it is now ready for my time here." finishes Sera before walking off back to the academy building

"Sera" whispers Axel as she walks passed him

"Come on Axel, Kenny might still be duelling" says Sera

Axel doesn't say anything just follows her. "Slacker, Sera... this isn't over" shouts Scott

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

Sorry about the delay with the update but I had to do some stupid uni assignments…

But now I am free to write at my leisure

Next Chapter will go back and see the duel between Kenny and Kenji

* * *

Sera's Cards

White Witch Lv4  
Level 4  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 1500  
Defence – 1000  
Effect – during your stand by phase send this monster to the graveyard and special summon 'White Witch Lv6' to the field.

White Witch Lv6  
Level 6  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 2400  
Defence – 1500  
Effect – during your standby phase send this monster to the graveyard to special summon 'White Witch Lv8' to the field

White Witch Lv8  
Level 8  
Monster/effect  
Attack – 2800  
Defence – 2400  
Effect – when this monster is summoned, discard a monster with White Witch in it's name, increase the attack of white witch lv8 by half of the discarded monsters attack

White Witch Ritual  
Spell  
Give up monsters equal to 8 stars from the field or your hand to special summon The Legendary Mistress of White Magic from your hand

The Legendary Mistress of White Magic  
Level 8  
Monster/ritual/effect  
Attack – 3500  
Defence – 2000  
Effect – when this monster is summoned search your deck and add one monster with White Witch in its name to you hand

The Apprentice of the White Witch  
Level 4  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 1200  
Defence – 900  
Effect – draw card equal to the number of cards on the field with White Witch in its name

White Witch Mirror  
Trap  
This card can only be activated if you have no monsters on the field. If you opponent has another creature on the field redirect the attack at that creature. If your opponents doesn't have another creature then redirct the attack at your opponent.

Book of White Magic  
Spell  
Level up 'White Witch lv4' or 'White Witch lv6' to there next level

The Legendary White Witch  
Level 10  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 3100  
Defence – 2000  
Effect – negate the activation of 1 spell or trap card each turn. During your stand by phase, give up 300 life points to search your deck and add 1 spell card to your hand.

* * *

Scotts OC cards

Warrior Protection Shield  
Trap  
Negate one attack targeted at a warrior

Dark Spear  
Spell/equip  
Increase the attack of a warrior type monster by 300 points

Blade Master of the Realm  
Level 8  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 3200  
Defence – 1000  
Effect – return 1 equip card from the graveyard to your hand. Negate any trap card that only targets this monster.

Blade of the Master  
Magic/Equip  
Increase a warrior type monster's attack by 500 points

* * *

DcD signing out


	8. The Darkness

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Darkness

"DUEL"

"I will let you go first Kenny, trust me you will need all the advantages you can get" says Kenji with an evil smirk on his face

"Fine, I draw and I activate my spell card 'The Norns'". 3 witches appear on the field "This spell card forces you to reveal your hand to me, then I flip a coin, if it comes up heads I choose a monster from your hand to discard. If it is tails then I get to choose a magic or trap card to discard" says Kenny

Kenji doesn't even react as the 5 cards that are in his hand appear above his head, Shadow Warrior (M, 4, 1200/1200), Darkness Falls (S), Zerg, Lord of Darkness (M, 8, 3500/3000), Hiding in the Shadows (T) and Chest of Mysteries (S). Kenny and Kenji both watch as the holographic coin appears on the field and flips up landing down on Heads. "I says discard Zerg".

"As you wish" says Kenji seeming to not even care

"Now that is out of the way, I summon Hill Giant in attack mode and place one card face down." the giant and set card appear on the field "with that i end my turn"

"My turn, I draw and play the card I just drew. It is a rare card called 'thief in the night' it allows me to take 1 card at random from your deck. If it is a monster I am allowed to summon it so long as I give up 100 life points per star it has." says Kenji who walks over to Kenny and picks a card from the deck as Kenny fans it out. Kenji with the card in hand walks back to his side, spinning round raising the card in the air "I GIVE UP 800 LIFE POINTS TO SUMMON 'NINE WORLDS GOD - ODIN' TO THE FIELD IN ATTACK MODE"

Kenny - 4000

Kenji - 3200

The god appears on Kenji's side of the field staring at it's former master. "Now thanks to its special ability I get to draw 2 cards" says kenji taking out his two card. "Now I activate the spell 'Darkness Falls' this card allows me to sacrifice 1 monster on my side of the field to special summon a dark monster from my graveyard so long as they are the same level. So I give up Odin to summon Zerg, Lord of Darkness (3500/3000) from the grave." a creature in a cloak appears on the field "now since he was special summoned from the graveyard his ability activates increasing his attack points by 500 points (4000/3000). NOW ZERG, DESTORY HIS HILL GIANT"

The lord of darkness forms a gigantic ball of energy in its hands and throws it at the giant

Kenny - 1500

Kenji - 3200

"Thanks for destroying my giant, because in doing so you activated my trap card. RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES. This card has changed from it's first incarnation. For one it has changed from a magic card to a trap card, secondly the effect is different. This trap sends Zerg back to the graveyard where he belongs" says Kenny as several Valkyries appear on the field and ride towards Zerg dragging his soul from its body. The body crumbles to nothing.

"Interesting, this might be an interesting duel after all, i summon Shadow Warrior (1200/1200) in defence mode and 1 card face down to end my turn" says Kenji with huge smile on his face

"Damn your real freaky" says Kenny drawing his next card

"I am just enjoying this challenge, it is not often that someone is able to take down Zerg even once never mind twice" says Kenji

"Fine then, activate return from Valhalla to bring Odin from the graveyard (2750/2500). Now I can draw two cards" says Kenny taking the cards and looking at them for a second "now I play Nine Worlds Asgard, giving up half my life points to summon a monster with Nine Worlds God in it's name to the field"

"What is the point you have the monster on the field, AHAHAHAHAHHA" laughs out Kenji

Kenny - 750

Kenji - 3200

- - - - - - - - - - -

"What is Kenny playing at" growls out Drake not believing what he is seeing

"If this continues he will lose" says Feniks

"He is desperate" says a new voice coming from the side of them. they turn to see chell walking over to them

"What do you mean the duel has only just started!" says drake

"He has worked out what Kenji's deck is" says Chell

"What do you mean?" asks Feniks

"Kenji's deck... it is based solely around summoning Zerg to the field no matter where it is" answers chell looking up at Kenny

"Kenny can win this" says Drake "there is something lying in his deck that can win it for him"

"Then lets hope he uses it" says Chell before shouting "KEEP IT UP KEN"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You think that my deck only has one god of the nine worlds. Don't make me laugh it has several gods" says Kenny fanning out his deck and taking a card. "And I summon 'Nine Worlds God - Loki (2200/0900)'" a robed man appears on the field besides Odin. "Now in Norse Mythology Loki is depicted as a trickster and just like that his ability allows me to target one creature on the field and change their battle position so your shadow warrior changes to attack mode. Attack now Odin attack his shadow"

The god using it's mighty sword cuts the shadow in two

Kenny - 750

Kenji - 1650

"My shadows ability now activate allowing me to summon another 4 star monster from my deck with shadow in it's name to the field and i choose my second shadow warrior in defence mode" says kenji

"That isn't a problem, Loki take it down!" shouts Kenny as the trickster god attacks but it doesn't make contact, instead Kenji's face down card flips up

"You activated my trap, it can only be activated when a monster with shadow in it's name is in defence mode. It is called 'Hiding in the Shadows' you now have to flip a coin, if it turns up heads then my shadow is destroyed but if it is tails your attack ends." says Kenji as a coin appears on the field flipping landing on tails. "My monster is safe"

"Fine I set 2 cards and end my turn" says Kenny

"I draw" says Kenji "and i sacrifice my shadow warrior to summon Abyss Shadow (2300/1200) in attack mode". A monstrous shadow appears on the field "I then play pot of greed to draw two cards" he takes the cards from his deck "and I give up half of my life points to activate the spell card 'Shadow Form'."

Kenny - 750

Kenji - 825

"Shadow form, at the cost of half my life points, allows me to summon one 8 star or higher monster with shadow in its name and I summon Shadow God (2800/2500) in attack mode"

a giant shadow rises out of the floor. "Time to end this duel. I told Scott you and your friends were nothing. Shadow god destroy Odin"

the shadow starts to stretch out to engulf the god but suddenly the entire field is stuck by a mighty snow storm "i activate my trap, violent snow storm" says Kenny as his face down card lifts up "in the lands of Jötunheimr snow storms could arise at any time and even the bravest of warriors would become lost forced to stop until the storm dies down."

"Just explain the effect of your trap card Slifer, i don't want a lesson in mythology" says Kenji getting annoyed

"What you can't work it out from my explanation. Fine then, my trap card works along the lines of negate attack meaning your battle phase ends" says Kenny

"If that is the case i end my turn" says Kenji as the snow dies away

"Well it is time for me to end this. I would have preferred to end it using the gods but since I have been landed in my current position here it goes." says Kenny well drawing his card "I summon Frost Giant to the field then I activate the magic card 'Rampaging giants'. This card can only be activated if I have a giant on the field. Then for every monster with giant in it's name I sacrifice I can deal 1000 damage directly to you."

Kenji quickly takes a check of his life points "that means!!"

"this duel is over, I SACRIFICE MY FORST GIANT INTO RAMPAGING GIANTS TO DEAL 1000 DAMAGE DIRECTLY TO YOU" shouts Kenny

The frost giant runs forward, passed the shadows and smashing into Kenji finishing off his life points

Kenny - 750

Kenji - 0000

WINNER - KENNY

The others climb up onto the platform congratulating there friend. Kenny doesn't even acknowledge his win, instead just continues staring at Kenji who hasn't moved. After a minute or so Kenji walks forward and holds out his hand to Kenny "that was the first time i have ever been beaten. Thank you for giving me such a great duel." he says.

Kenny shakes hands with Kenji "yeah it was a great duel, you almost had me, if I hadn't of drawn that frost giant that turn I would have lost to you" says Kenny.

Kenji then walks away, stopping at the edge of the platform "let us duel again sometime in the future" he says before leaving the platform and walking out of the arena

Kenny looks to his friends "I guess all the members of Scott group aren't so bad" he says getting an agreement from the others. Chell raps her arms around Kenny's arm "come on lets go back to the dorm, it is almost dinner time"

"Not yet" says drake "we have to go find Axel and Sera. Sera's duel might still be going on"

The others nod and head towards the exit of the arena.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

Kenny's New Cards

The Norns  
Magic  
Your opponent reveals his hand, flip a coin. If it is heads then discard a monster from your opponents hand, if it is tails then discard a magic or trap card from your opponents hand

Hill Giant  
Level 4  
Monster/Normal  
Attack – 1500  
Defence – 0000

Ride of the Valkyries  
Trap  
This card can only be activated if a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Destroy the monster used to destroy your monster.

Return From Valhalla  
Magic  
Bring one monster from the graveyard to the field

Nine Worlds God – Loki  
Level 8  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 2200  
Defence – 0900  
Effect – change the battle position of one monster on the field

Violent Snow Storm  
Magic  
Negate your opponents attack and end there battle phase

Rampaging Giants  
Magic  
This can only be activated when there is a monster with giant in the name on the field. For every giant sacrificed deal 1000 damage directly to your opponent.

* * *

Kenji's cards

Shadow Warrior  
Level 4  
Monster/effect  
Attack – 1200  
Defence – 1200  
Effect – when this monster is destroyed as a result of battle special summon one monster with 'Shadow' in its name

Darkness Falls  
Magic  
Sacrifice a monster on the field to special summon a dark monster from your graveyard with a level equal to the sacrificed monster

Zerg, Lord of Darkness  
Level 8  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 3500  
Defence – 3000  
Effect – if this monster is special summoned from the graveyard then increase it's attack points by 500

Hiding in the shadows  
Trap  
This can only be activated if there is a monster with 'shadow' in it's name on the field in defence mode. Flip a coin, if heads continue the attack as normal, if tails negate the attack and end your opponents battle phase

Thief in the Night  
Magic  
Select a card at random from your opponents deck, you must play it this turn. If the card taken is a monster then you must pay 100 life points per level of the creature to special summon it to the field

Abyss Shadow  
Level 6  
Monster/normal  
Attack – 2300  
Defence – 1200

Shadow Form  
Magic  
Give up half your life points to summon a monster with shadow in its name from your deck to the field

Shadow God  
Level 8  
Monster/Normal  
Attack – 2800  
Defence – 2500

* * *

Sorry for the short length of this chapter, the next chapter will be longer

* * *

Please R&R

DcD signing out


	9. Drake's Error

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter 9 – Drake's Error

Sera stops Axel as they enter the academy building "Axel, about what i said out there" says Sera looking at the floor, a light blush creeping there way onto her cheeks

"What do you mean?" asks Axel with his hands behind his head

"You know about..." starts Sera

"Forget it... nothing was said" interrupts Axel realising what she is referring to before starting to walk again

"But just so you know I was just saying that to make a point to Scott" says Sera before walking up besides Axel

"Like I said, nothing was said." says Axel with a laugh as they both walk off

"Thanks" is all Sera whispers as they walk along side each other.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Drake, Feniks, Kenny and Chell all walk along a corridor towards the exit of the academy to see if Sera has finished her duel with Scott.

"You think she found him?" asks Kenny, with Chell latched onto his arm

"Probably, if not i am sure they would have returned long before now" offers Feniks

"Or Axel and Sera could have gone off for some alone time" says Chell with a giggle

"That's not like him" says Drake with a laugh "he is more likely not to say anything and pretend he doesn't like her that way even if he does."

"So, Kenji lost already? I'm not surprised" comes a voice from behind the group

The group turns around to see Sakimaru and Freddy standing there. "Yes, it was quite obvious he would lose but I expected him to at least last longer than this Scott is still duelling that little girl." says Sakimaru in his high pitched voice "seems we have to hold them up longer"

"Yes it is my turn this time" says Freddy nearly jumping with joy "and I pick the guy with the dragon fetish" he continues pointing at Drake

"You guys know this guy?" asks Drake to the others, causing all of them to shake their heads "lets ignore them then" he continues and goes to walk away

"What's wrong? You afraid to face me Drake Ithel, the so-called Lord of Dragons. Chicken!" says Freddy noting Drake stopping in mid movement and turning straight back round.

"Drake don't rise to him" says Feniks who is ignored completely

"Drake listen to Feniks" says Kenny who is also ignored

"Drake?" questions Chell realising that he is not listening

Drake takes off his backpack and takes out a duel disc "no one and i mean no one EVER calls me a chicken"

"Then change my opinion of you in a duel" says Freddy smirking at his success

"DUEL!"

DRAKE VS FREDDY

"So tell me, what is your name" asks Drake drawing 5 cards looking over at Freddy who draws his 6th card

"My name is Fredrick Klein" says Feddy "and I am taking the first turn honours starting by summoning a face down monster in defence mode as well as 1 card face down. That ends my turn"

"Fine, I summon dragon egg (0000/0000) in defence mode and placing 2 cards face down" says Drake "that will end my turn"

A large egg appears on the field with 2 cards behind it. The egg shakes slightly as if there is something moving inside

"Oh, I was expecting something better than a little egg to have to fight" exclaims Freddy with a laugh "I will just have to show you what a real duellist can do". He stops laughing and draws his card "I flip summon my face down monster to reveal 'Alien Restricter' (0000/0000). This monster equips itself to one of your monsters when it is flipped preventing the monster it is equip to from attacking"

A crab like creature jumps out latching on to the egg.

"I will end my turn with a second card face down" finishes Freddy as the face down appears in front of him

"I draw" says drake taking the card from his deck "and now to be rid of your Restricter by allowing my dragon egg to hatch, and from it comes my 'Dragon Hatchling' (800/800)". The egg starts to crack and a small dragon pokes its head from out of the egg.

"Restricter, latch on to his hatchling" shouts Fredrick as the crab like creature jumps up from the egg remains and latches onto the face of the hatchling.

"What are you playing at? When my egg was sent to the graveyard to level up that alien of yours should have been destroyed!" shouts drake

"Not quite, you see my Restricter can not be destroyed, when the target it is attached to is destroyed or sacrificed I can give up 200 life points to change it's target." says Freddy in a matter of fact way

Freddy - 3800

Drake - 4000

"Fine then" says Drake taking a card from his hand and putting it in his graveyard "I send my thunder dragon to the graveyard" he fans out his deck and takes two cards "to bring to my hand the other 2 thunder dragons from my deck. I now activate pot of greed to draw two cards". He draws to more cards from his deck "now I play graceful charity drawing three cards and discarding two" he takes three cards and looks at his hand for a moment before discarding two cards "and I play fusion sage to bring to my hand polymerization"

"Please tell me this is actually leading somewhere? other wise i will be highly displeased" says freddy looking on

"Yes this is leading somewhere, i activate polymerization giving up both my thunder dragons from my hand to summon the twin-headed thunder dragon (2800/2100) to the field. And not just that I summon Luster Dragon #1 (1900/1600) in attack mode." the two dragons stare down Freddy who doesn't look phased by them

"Now twin headed thunder dragon and Luster dragon attack him directly win me this duel"

The thunder dragon fires out a bolt of electricity and the Luster dragon breaths out a large violent flame. Both shots head towards Freddy as a card turns face up on his side of the field "i activate the trap card 'energy absorbing station' this card absorbs the attack of any thunder type creature that attacks and adds those points to my life points". The electricity from the thunder dragons attack hits the energy absorbing stations blocking the attack and increasing Freddys life points.

Freddy - 6600

Drake - 4000

"Well it doesn't stop my Luster dragons attack" the flames from the Luster dragon hit Freddy

Freddy - 4700

Drake - 4000

"I'll end my turn with that" says drake

"Now it is my turn to come back in this duel" says freddy drawing his card. "I activate my second face down card 'hatchery', this allows me to special summon one level 1 monster with alien in it's name from my deck per turn. This turn I choose 'alien burrower' (0200/0000)". A worm like monster appears on the field "I now sacrifice it to summon 'Alien Hunter' (2000/1300) in attack mode" a humanoid creature with a lazer rifle appears on the field "I then play my own copy of pot of greed and draw to cards. Finally I will equip my hunter with the card 'high powered plasma rifle' increasing his attack by 800 points (2800/1300). NOW MY HUNTER TAKE DOWN THE LUSTER DRAGON" shouts freddy as the hunter fires the plasma fire that has now formed in it's hands

"not so fast, i activate trap 'Dragons Nest'. because your attacking a dragon type monster your attack is stopped and your attack phase is brought to an end." says Drake as the card on the field flips up and a large nest forms around Drakes side of the field.

"fine then, i will end my turn with a face down card" says Freddy

"it's time for me to bring this duel to an end" says Drake drawing his card "i level up my dragon once again to 'Adult Dragon' (1600/1200)" the dragon grows inside to a size slightly taller than a fully grown human

"and my Restricters effect activates and i move it to latch onto your Twin Headed Thunder Dragon" says Freddy as the alien appears latching onto the dragon

Freddy - 4500

Drake - 4000

"No matter, in fact I was hoping you would do that." says Drake with a smirk "I now play 'Gift of Dragons' this allows me to draw cards equal to the number of dragons in my graveyard and i have 8 dragons in my graveyard". 8 partially faded dragons appears behind dragon before turning into balls of light and flying into Drakes deck as he draws the 7 cards "prefect" says Drake, more to himself. "I activate the spell card 'dragon graveyard', this card allows me to special summon a special dragon from my deck SO COME FORTH MY 'DRAGON OF THE UNDERWORLD' (2700/2200)"

The graveyard appears on the field and out of ground rises out a large decrepit dragon, it's scales half hanging off it's body, It's bones showing in certain places

"This is one of my more powerful monsters, and it has a nice special ability, when it kills a monster it gains 200 more attack points, but it can only remain on the field so long as my dragon graveyard card remains in play"

"That is no problem, none of your creatures can destroy my alien hunter" says Freddy with a laugh

"You think I don't have anything in my hand, i did say i was going to end the duel this turn i now activate 'Call of the Dragon Lord' and you know what that means" says Drake now laughing

"Not so fast, I activate 'Magic Repression' this card negates and destroys all magic cards on your field and prevents your from playing any magic cards for the next 2 turns" says Freddy as he watches the card of the dragon lord card and the Dragon Graveyard magic card shatter destroying the Dragon of the Underworld as well.

"Damn it" says Drake now getting angry "I won't lose to you, I sacrifice my Luster dragon to summon Luster dragon #2 (2400/1400) in attack mode and set 3 cards face down, ending my turn"

"Then it is time I showed you the true horrors of my deck Drake Ithel" says Freddy, his eyes showing no emotion. "I draw and use my hatcheries effect to special summon a second Alien Burrower (0200/0000) and sacrificing it to summon from my hand 'Alien Royal Guard' (1900/2300)". A large humanoid alien holding a large battle staff with a cloak surrounding it "now my Hunter attacks your Luster Dragon #2"

The hunter brings up its cannon and fires obliterating the dragon

Freddy - 4500

Drake - 3600

"Now my royal guard attacks your Adult dragon" says Freddy as the guard charges forward and slashes the dragon with it's staff, destroying the dragon with ease

Freddy - 4500

Drake - 3300

"I end my turn with that" says Freddy

"I draw and play a monster in defence mode and switch my thunder dragon to defence mode ending my turn" says Drake looking completely down troden

"This is rich, you really did get lucky against the boss. so i might as well put you out of your misery" says freddy drawing his card "my hatchery allows me to special summon 'alien gunner trainee' (500/300)" a small alien with a small lazer gun in it's claw like hands appears on the field "and i sacrifice him to summon 'Elite Alien Gunner' (2300/1800)" the alien gunner trainee seems to increase in height to the height of the other two humanoid aliens and the lazer gun is replaced with a huge gatling gun "now my gunner attacks your defence monster" the gunner starts to fire, and the face down monster flips up revealing a small red dragon

"You flipped my Red Dragon Hatchling (1200/600)" says Drake "when he is flipped face up by an attack it allows me to special summon 'Mother Dragon' (2600/2300) from my hand in defence mode until the end of turn". The large female dragon appears on the field using it's wing to guard the red dragon hatchling taking the attack

"Who cares, alien hunter attack now" the hunter fires the cannon and destroys the mother dragon

"Now alien royal guard attack the red dragon hatchling" the royal guard charges forward and hits it with the battle staff "I end my turn with that" says Freddy smirking at Drake.

"I don't have anything" whispers drake to himself as he draws his next card. "Well since the lock on my magic cards have lifted i now active my face down card reload sending the cards in my hand to the deck and allowing me to draw cards equal to the number I sent back. So since I just sent 7, I will draw 7 cards."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Drake you can do it" says Kenny looking worried

"Kenny calm down" says Chell "Drake can still win this duel"

"Yeah he hasn't lost it yet, this do over with his hand can easily turn this duel around" says Feniks

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"DRAKE, DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT LOSING TO THIS GUY" shouts the voice of Axel from behind everyone. drake turns his head round to see his friend walking up to the others with Sera at his side

"it's not that easy Axel, i want to win this quickly but he has already taken out my supreme dragon" says Drake under his breath

"YOU CAN DO THIS, SITTING IN YOUR DECK IS THE KEY TO WINNING THIS DUEL" shouts Axel again continuing his support

"He's right and i drew just the card to help me get it" whispers drake. "I now play foolish burial forcing my supreme dragon in my deck to the graveyard and i play Divine Resurrection to summon my Supreme Dragon from the grave to the field. The only catch is he cannot attack this turn but it doesn't matter since he is not sticking around. I sacrifice the supreme dragon to active this card in my hand 'True Form Release' this spell, at the cost of my Supreme Dragon, allows me to the dragons ultimate form 'The Divine Dragon' (4500/3700)"

the supreme dragon appears on the field but is instantly surrounded with a great flash of light. as the light fades away it shows a 12 headed golden dragon with wings that are so large the holograms phase through the walls of the corridor.

"Now it is time to show it's true power, for ever dragon that is in my graveyard and to my count that is 12, he gains 100 attack and defence points meaning he gains 1200 attack and defence points (5700/4900)". The dragon roars and increases in size as it's points increase "DIVINE DRAGON..."

"STOP THIS DUEL IMMEDIATELY!" shouts a voice from behind Sakimaru and Freddy. all of them look to see Chancellor Crowler standing with his arms crossed, cross his chest and looking quite annoyed "now i want someone to explain to me why you are duelling, not only in a corridor but passed curfew!"

The group all look at there watches and notice that the 7pm curfew had already passed "erm, Chancellor we were just finishing up the duel" says Drake going to point at Freddy. "DIVINE DRAGON ATTACK" but the dragon doesn't move, and drake looks on in shock as all the cards on the field fade away, the duel discs shutting down by themselves.

"What the hell?!" yells drake "I was about to win!"

"The duel is over" says Crowler excessively angry but starts to calm down "besides you were just about to lose, Fredrick would have activated his face down mirror force and destroy your dragons then attacking with his monsters next turn"

"The chancellor is correct Slifer" says Freddy taking a card from his magic/trap zone and showing it to be mirror force

"No way" says Drake, his eyes wide in shock that he would have lost

"You really are just a Slifer after all despite some of those cards in your deck." says Freddy with a laugh

"I have been keeping an eye on you and your friends since the start of term" says Crowler butting into the potential argument forming "and it seems you Drake Ithel and your friends have some kind of problem against Fredrick Klein and his friends"

"Chancellor if I may" says Axel stepping forward "any problems between our groups was caused by them. They continually taunt us into duels"

"That is untrue Slifer" says Sakimaru

"Enough, I will not listen to petty arguing. If you dislike each other so much then you should duel each other to sort out these problems" says Crowler getting an idea. "How about this, on Saturday, after class has finished there will be an officially sanctioned duel featuring you Axel Chase, Drake Ithel, Kenny Nolan, Fenik Brenton and a partner of your choice facing Fredrick, Sakimaru, Shiro, Kenji and Scott."

"You mean like some kind of 5 on 5 duel?" asks Chell confused

"Of course not, each team will send forward one member at a time. The winner of the round stays to face the next opponent without recovering any life points. The first team to defeat all of there opponents is declared the winners." says Crowler happy with his decision "NOW ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS BEFORE I GIVE YOU ALL DETENTION"

Freddy and Sakimaru both head back down the corridor the way they came, Freddy walking backwards motioning that the group is finished in the duel. Crowler glares at the group until they leave, Axel dragging drake with him.

When they get outside Drake still remains in shock. "Guys go back to the dorm, I'm going to walk Sera back to the girls dorm" says Axel looking away from the group

"Alright, see you in a bit Axel" says Feniks and Kenny well Chell just waves. They then walk away dragging drake with them

"Come on Sera" says Axel with a smile to Sera

"You don't have to walk me back you know" she says with a smile back

"I know, but I want to" he says back as they start walking

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I have had one hell of a mental block

* * *

Drake's OC cards

Dragon Egg  
Level - 1  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 0000  
Defence – 0000  
Effect – During your next standby phase send this card to your graveyard to special summon Dragon Hatchling from your hand or deck

Dragon Hatchling  
Level - 3  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 800  
Defence – 800  
Effect – During your next standby phase send this card to your graveyard to special summon Adult Dragon from your hand or deck

Adult Dragon  
Level - 5  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 1600  
Defence – 1200  
Effect – During your next standby phase send this card to your graveyard to special summon Grand Dragon from your hand or deck

Dragon Nest  
Trap  
Negate an attack and end the opponents battle phase

Dragon Graveyard  
Magic/Field  
Special summon 1 Dragon of the Underworld to the field

Dragon of the Underworld  
Level - 8  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 2700  
Defence – 2200  
Effect – so long as 'Dragon Graveyard' is on the field this card remains on the field. For each monster this monster destroys, this monster gains 200 attack points.

Red Dragon Hatchling  
Level - 4  
Monster/effect  
Attack – 1200  
Defence – 600  
Effect – when this card is flipped face up by an attack, special summon 1 Mother Dragon from your deck in defence mode until the end of the turn then return it your deck and redirect the attack to the Mother Dragon

Mother Dragon  
Level - 7  
Monster/Normal  
Attack – 2600  
Defence – 2300

True Form Release  
Spell  
Sacrifice the Supreme Dragon from the field to special summon from your hand The Divine Dragon

The Divine Dragon  
Level - 12  
Monster/Ritual/Effect  
Attack – 4500  
Defence – 3700  
Effect – increase the attack of this monster equal to the number of dragons in your graveyard x100

* * *

Freddy's OC Cards

Alien Restricter  
Level 4  
Monster/Effect  
Attack – 0000  
Defence – 0000  
Effect – when this card is flip summoned equip it to one of your opponents monsters. If the monster this is equip to is destroyed or sacrificed you can pay 200 life points to change its target.

Energy Absorbing Station  
Trap  
Counter the attack of one thunder type monster and add the attack points to your life points

Hatchery  
Spell/continuous  
Special summon one level 1 monster from your deck with 'Alien' in its name each turn

Alien Burrower  
Level 1  
Monster/Normal  
Attack – 0100  
Defence – 0000

Alien Hunter  
Level 5  
Monster/Normal  
Attack – 2000  
Defence – 1300

High Powered Plasma Rifle  
Spell/Equip  
Increase the attack of the equip monster by 800 points

Magic Repression  
Trap  
Counters one magic card, destroys all magic cards on your opponents side of the field and prevents your opponent from playing a magic card for 2 turns

Alien Royal Guard  
Level 5  
Monster/normal  
Attack – 1900  
Defence – 2300

Alien Gunner Trainee  
Level 1  
Monster/Normal  
Attack – 0500  
Defence – 0300

Elite Alien Gunner  
Level 6  
Monster/Normal  
Attack – 2300  
Defence – 1800

* * *

Please R&R

* * *

DcD signing out


	10. The Kaiser

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Kaiser

Axel stands on the beach waiting for someone to arrive, he had gotten there a few minutes early in anticipation of the duel. Axel takes a deep breath thinking 'I just have to beat him and he will have to join our team. This can't be that hard to do.'

He continues to take deep breaths until he hears someone walking down the steps to the beach. He looks over to see Raven Storm, the Kaiser of the academy, in his full black outfit walking over to him. Axel smirks activates the custom black duel disc on his arm "I was starting to think you weren't going to turn up Raven" he says with a slight smirk on his face

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure of been able to say you won on a forfeit." says Raven a smile tugging at his lips.

"You remember the terms Kaiser?" asks Axel

"Of course" answers Raven

(Flash back)

"So we just need to recruit a 5th member to are team?" questions Feniks lying down on his dorm room bed

"Yeah, else we will be going into a 5 on 4 situation." says Drake staring out of the window

"We can't win if we are but in that situation, we have barely been able to beat Scott's lackeys. They would pick us off one at a time leaving which ever one of us was last to step up with crippled life points against Scott." says Kenny not happy with the predicament they are in.

"I think I have a plan" says Axel "we just need to recruit a strong duellist to join us and I think I have just the person in mind"

Axel gets up and exits the room with the others following

- - - - - -

Axel walks into the obelisk blue duelling arena and looks round.

"Are we just recruiting Sera to join us or something?" asks Kenny

"No, I have someone better in mind" says Axel with a smile finally spot who he is after and shouts "RAVEN STORM" causing all the obelisks in the arena to turn and face them

Raven sitting in the stands, stands up with a stern look on his face. "RAVEN STORM, I CHALANGE YOU TO A DUEL!" shouts Axel

"Why should I duel you?" asks Raven

Axel walks up to where raven is sitting and says, a smirk plastered on his face "because I have a deal you can't refuse"

"Well then?" asks Raven looking mildly amused

"You have heard about the duel at the weekend I assume" asks Axel

"Everyone has heard about it. But I think I know what your up to and the answer is No. I won't join your team" says Raven walking away towards the exit

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" shouts Axel "OR ARE YOU AFRIAD YOU WILL LOSE TO A SLIFER?"

Raven stops in his tracks "tonight, midnight, on the beach" is all he says before continuing on

"Just so you know raven, if I win you join the team"

"But if I win Axel Chase, you are not allowed to challenge me again" says Raven before he leave the arena

The other 3 walk up to Axel looking shocked "did you just challenge the KAISER OF THIS SCHOOL?!" asks Drake in total amazement

"Have you totally lost it?" asks Kenny

"DUDE SERIOUSLY!" says Feniks

"I'm going to prepare" is all Axel says before leaving

(End flashback)

"DUEL"

"Do you want to go first or second Axel?" asks Raven

"I will take the first move" he answers with a smile drawing his sixth card "and I play CALL OF THE SLAYER giving up these two 5 monsters from my hand to summon The Dragon Slayer (3500/1500)."

The dragon slayer appears on the field in it's dragon armour

"I end my turn with that"

"Very well I play pot of greed allowing me to draw 2 cards. I then play polymerization to summon CYBER END DRAGON (4000/4000) to the field" the dragon rises from the floor "now attack his dragon slayer" the dragon fires it's blast of energy completely destroying the dragon slayer. Axel looks on in shock

Axel - 3500

Raven - 4000

"Now I activate the quick spell de-fusion splitting my cyber end dragon into it's 3 separate dragons (2100) which all attack you directly" the cyber dragons all open there mouths firing there blasts of energy

Axel - 0000

Raven - 4000

The Cyber dragons all disappear as the holograms disappear from the field. Axel drops down to one knee and punches the floor and says mostly to himself "Damn, I was beaten in one turn" and doesn't hear Raven walking up to him. "Get up" is all Raven says

Axel doesn't respond

"get up" repeats Raven

Axel partly looks up and just sees ravens legs in front of him

"I said get up!" says raven a third time before picking the slifer up by his shirt. "Now listen to me Axel, this isn't the end. You lost a duel now it is time to see what kind of man you really are. You can continue to mope about it, and if you do then you best off leaving on the first boat out in the morning. Or you can learn from your mistake and get stronger." Raven releases Axel "if you decide to take the second option come find me again when you are stronger." Raven finishes up placing his hand on Axel's shoulder before walking away.

Axel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before shouting to Raven "NEXT TIME WE DUEL I WILL LAST MORE THAN 1 TURN, YOU CAN COUNT ON IT"

Raven makes no motion to even acknowledge Axel, he just keeps on walking.

- - - - - - - -

Axel sits down in Feniks and Drakes room, his 3 friends staring at him.

"So what happened?" asks Drake

"I lost" says Axel

"So were still one team member down?" questions Kenny

"Yep"

"How quickly did you lose?" asks Feniks

"1 turn" says Axel now nearly laughing

"1 TURN!" exclaim the other 3 at the same time

"Yeah, but I am going to learn from it and grow." Axel gets to his feet "from this loss I will become a better duellist" he finishes going for the door "I will see you all in the morning and we can find our 5 team mate."

The others nod and Kenny follows Axel out of the room

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

No new OC cards this chapter

* * *

Disclaimer - Raven Storm is still owned by Blue-Eyes White Knight

* * *

DcD Signing out


	11. Preparation for the Duel

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter 11 - Preperation for the Duel

Feniks deactivates his duel disc with a sigh as a Slifer slumps down to the floor defeated. Kenny with a frown plastered over his face crosses another name off the list. "Who's next on the list?" he calls over to Kenny

"No one, That's the last person who was willing to try out"

"Are you sure, there has only been like 3 people!"

"yeah, none of them want to go against obelisks"

"Any RA's?"

"Not one, they don't want to be involved with Slifer problems"

"What are Axel and drake up to?"

"Axel is in his room rebuilding his deck for the duel tomorrow"

"And Drake?"

"He went to ask Crowler for some more time"

"So did you ask Chell to join us in the duel?"

"Yeah, she said that she wouldn't be able to help us, she is like the others and thinking since we are facing obelisks a Slifer doesn't stand a chance"

"Why did Axel have to insist that we not ask Sera?"

"I don't know. after losing against the kaiser he was just adamant that Slifers deal with Slifers problems."

"If we don't find anyone in the next hour i am going to ask her"

"Yeah, we have no choice really. we can't go into this 1 person down."

"I don't know"

They both slump down to the floor waiting for someone else to apply to join there team

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Axel sitting at the desk in his room looks down at the cards in front of him. his entire deck is spread out all over the table, he starts picking up cards from the table putting together the cards into a deck 'i have to improve my deck, without that i won't last in this duel'

Picking up the trainee alchemist card from the table and stares at it for a moment before throwing the alchemist card and the cards he had already collected into his deck up in the air letting the cards scatter around him. he then places his head in his hands "GOD DAMN IT" he shouts "no matter what i do with these cards i can't make a deck strong enough to do this."

He then goes to sweep the cards from the table before noticing a card lying face up just a few inches from his hands. he picks it up and lets a smile come over his face "that's it, i know how we can win"

He quickly starts to gather up the cards around him putting his deck together before smiling as widely as possible. as he places the 40th card in his deck he gets up and practically runs from the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"GUYS" shouts Drake down to Kenny and Feniks well they are

"What happened?" asks Kenny

"Scott happened. he told Crowler that we had started all the conflict, and that we had been taking time to taunt them." says Drake now slumped down on the railing "oh and the best of all he told Crowler that Axel was the one to duel with the safeties turned off"

"that's not good" says Feniks getting to his feet and walking over to where Drake is slumped "so what going to happen?"

"That's the thing, i don't know what is going to happen. all i know is that we are now not allowed to choose who we have on are team. that choice is now down to Crowler"

"Guys!" Calls Axel to the others as he enters "Who have we got as our 5th team member then?" the others all look to the floor and sigh. Axel looks in confusion at the others "what's wrong? did i say something wrong?"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to produce and that it quite short but between starting a new job, a new girl friend, and been heavily distracted playing GTA and Rock Band (oh and writing my PSU fic… if your interested plz read and review it…) i haven't had a lot of time for writing this

But this chapter is finally out now so please R&R

and sorry about any spelling mistakes... my friend who usually Beta Reads all my work decided to go on holiday so this chapter hasn't been beta read

* * *

DcD Signing out


	12. The Mystery Partner Revealed

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Mystery Partner Revealed

Drake, Axel, Feniks and Kenny sit in the gym locker room waiting, they had been called there by Crowler over an hour ago so they could be introduced to there partner but neither Crowler nor anyone else had shown up.

"Damn it" says Axel slamming one of the lockers closed showing him now in his black 'Master of Alchemy' attire "what is taking Crowler so long. We only have 10 more minutes before the duel is suppose to begin and without finding out who are fifth member is there is no way to make a proper strategy"

"Cool it will you Axel" says Drake as he fastens up his red blazer "who ever it is we send them out first. Then we will work the plan we made from there"

"So anyone wants to make a guess at who the fifth guy is going to be?" enquires Feniks as he reclines on one of the benches "I reckon it is going to be a Slifer"

"I don't know, I would love it to be a strong second or third year student but I doubt Crowler is going to make life that pleasant for us" says Axel putting on his duelling gloves "so I am going to say are partner is going to be someone who only just scraped passing the entrance exam"

"I think it is going to be a RA" says Drake "someone who Crowler thinks will carry the team and make us look bad"

"Or it is an Obelisk" says a somewhat high pitched toned voice from the door to the locker room. The guys all look to see Crowler entering alone

"Chancellor, so who is going to be are partner?" asks Feniks sitting up

"That is why I am here now but before i do i want to know one thing." the chancellor looks at all 4 of the Slifers in the room "what is the problem you have with Mr Laton and his friends?"

"there the ones with the problem" growls Axel "they started it challenging us on the boat here, stealing those cards from the other slifers, duelling me with the safeties off and worst of all not leaving Sera alone" Axel punches one of the lockers near him

"My my this seems to be a touchy subject for you Mr Chase. Does anyone else want to add anything to what he was saying?"

"I do" says Kenny speaking for the first time since the group entered the locker room "we don't like bullies, hell Axel used to be one..."

"Thanks man" says Axel sarcastically

"... but he changed, we have given Scott and his friends there chance but enough is enough and we have to put them in there place" finishes up Kenny

"Well Mr Nolan that was quite heart felt." says Crowler

"I have a question Chancellor" says Drake who gets a nod to continue from Crowler "why did you place the 4 of us in Slifer? I saw our test results me and Kenny both scored in the top 10 in the year and with their duelling scores Axel and Feniks were in the top 20. But despite our scores none of us were given the chance to enter RA."

"I don't know" says Crowler with a shrug of his shoulders "I wasn't at the tests and I was just given a list of what the suggested dorms everyone who was successful should be in"

Drake sighs in disappointment of not getting an answer before walking back over to the bench and sitting down. Feniks looks over at Axel and Drake before asking Crowler "so who is our partner?"

"Ah yes" says Crowler before clearing his throat "may I introduce your partner, he is a Slifer Red like yourselves and he is in the 3rd year. His duelling record stands at 1 win, 300 losses and 0 draws..."

Axel punches the locker again not letting Crowler finish "with a record like that Crowler you have to be just setting us up to lose!"

"Axel hold your tongue" says Drake sternly "it doesn't matter how good this guy is we have to have him as a member of our team just accept it"

"Thank you for shutting up your friend Mr Ithel. Now as I was saying your team mate for today is Keith Khang." As Crowler finishes his sentence the door to the locker room opens up to show a tall male, who hair is in dreadlocks and are dyed blue, his Slifer blazer has its sleeves torn in various places and has various patches on it with band names and logos on them. After taking a few steps into the room he raises one hand and says "hey dudes" before yawning widely

"You have got to be FREAKING kidding me" says Axel banging his head against his locker door

"I have to agree with Axel on this one" says Kenny lowering his head

"Please tell me this guy has at least a half decent deck" says Feniks his head in his hands

"Don't worry dudes, my deck won't lose in this match else I will be facing a months suspension along with you" says Keith sounding heavily relaxed

"WHAT?!" yell out the 4 of them at the same time

"Err... Well because of the incident with duelling without safeties active I have been forced to add an extra stipulation involving that the losing team will be suspended for a month" says Crowler slowly making his way to the door

"And when were you planning on telling US this little piece of information" says Drake clearly annoyed

"I'm sorry boys, there is no time left to talk, good luck in your duel now" says Crowler practically running from the room and closing the door behind him.

"So dudes, tell me who are we..." Keith yawns mid sentence "we facing in this duel"

As he finishes talking all 4 guys slump to the floor all muttering about how they are going to lose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Crowler steps up onto the duelling platform looking around at the crowd of students filling the stands "welcome students, you are in for a treat here today with the up coming duel." he points to the left side of the arena "introducing the first team, representing the Obelisk Blue dorm we have Scott Layton, Shiro Jugimaro, Sakimaru Genzo, Fredrick Klein and Kenji Wei!"

The 5 obelisks walk out from there side of the arena to a loud applause from the Obelisks and a number of Ra's in the crowd. They all line up on the arena, Scott soaking up the applause as if it is all for him.

"And Representing the Slifer Dorm, team Leader Drake Ithel, Axel Chase, Kenny Nolan, Feniks Brenton and there final team member Keith Khang!"

The Slifers let out a large cheer for there representatives by there cheer is quickly overwhelmed by boos from the Obelisks.

Axel leans his head over to Drake as the four of them make there way to the platform "so you think they hate us?"

"Does it matter?" asks Drake back with a smirk

"Of course not, it just means more to be disappointed when we are done" says Axel with a slight laugh

On the platform Scott says to his team "Sakimaru, you are up first lock down the field with your Cannibal Mecha, and then even if they get lucky and reduce your life points to 0 we will have the ultimate defence"

Sakimaru nods and picks up his teams duel disc.

"Now for the rules of this duel" says Crowler more to the crowd than the contestants "2 duellists will start off with 4000 life points each, when one of those duellists has there life points reduced to nothing the loser must leave, taking there deck but leaving all cards in play, all cards in there hand and all cards already in the graveyard. They are then replaced with the next member of the team who when starts must draw cards until they have 5 cards in there hand. the duellist that won must remain and continue on, keeping what remains of there life points and what cards they have on the field, in there hand and graveyard." both teams nod along with the rules as Crowler continues "now will the starting Duellists take up there teams Duel disc and begin when you are ready."

Crowler steps down from the duel platform as Sakimaru steps forward, who isn't surprised at all to find that Keith Khang step forward for the Slifer team. "So your the slacker I had to beat first, I was wondering who it would be" laughs out Sakimaru

"Why all the hostility dude. There is no need for it" says Keith before yawning

"OH THIS IS TO RICH, THIS GUY IS COMPLETELY OUT OF IT" laughs out Sakimaru loudly

"That's what you think Obelisk" says Keith suddenly becoming highly serious and not the slightest bit relaxed

"What the hell..." is all Sakimaru can say before Keith shouts "DUEL!"

**Round 1 - Sakimaru Vs Keith**

Keith - 4000

Sakimaru - 4000

"I will be taking the first turn" says Keith still sounds completely serious and focused "I draw my 6th card and I end this round now.."

"Are you stupid?" questions Sakimaru "is it even possible to end a duel this quickly?"

"You will see" says Keith taking one card from his hand "I drew my perfect starting hand, I play the magic card 'Universal Destruction'. This magic card makes us send our hands back to our decks then remove all cards in our decks from play and place all cards in our graveyards in the deck slot. But of course with a card this powerful I do have to give something up. All 4000 of my life points."

Keith - 0000

Sakimaru - 4000

"Keith Khang is eliminated from the duel" says Crowler watching in as much shock as everyone else that the Slifer took himself out of the duel "will the next Slifer duellist please step up"

Kenny starts to step up to the platform as Keith gives him the duel disc, the only thing kenny says to Keith is "excellent" as they pass.

**Round 2 KENNY Vs SAKIMARU**

Kenny - 4000

Sakimaru - 4000

"Step down Sakimaru, you are done" says Kenny the moment he places his deck in the drive and draws his 5 cards

"Your right Slifer, I see that it was your plan to have him wipe out my deck so that I had no chance of setting up the ultimate defence" says Sakimaru as he steps away from the platform passing his duel disc to Fredrick who steps up

Kenny - 4000

Sakimaru - DECK OUT

"Sakimaru is Eliminated from the duel" shouts Crowler to the crowd

"Looks like this is where the duel really gets started then Slifer" says Fredrick as he draws his 5 cards and waits for Kenny to start of the duel for real

Kenny just nods and draws his 6th card "time to rock"

**Round 3 - Kenny Vs Fredrick**

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

Keith Khang is a part creation of me and a couple of friends. We decided since the deck of cards I made for Sakimaru is to over powered for this sort of duel we devised away of having him and his deck removed from the duel

The next chapter will continue on with the duel, but i don't know when it will be out as my Laptop is now dead (i don't have the money to buy a new one at the moment) and my PC is on its last legs so i don't know when it will die on me...

* * *

DCD signing out


End file.
